A Life With An Idiot
by Story Dreamer 16
Summary: Haruhi and Tamaki have been dating for 3 years and are very happy. Hikaru is still madly in love with Haruhi and wants to show her that he is better for her. However, after a big surprise, Haruhi's life turns upside down. Although, there are some bumps in the road and a few hills. You could call some of the characters OOC's but it's because they are in college and more grown up.
1. Chapter 1- Introduction

**Hello readers. This is my first ever story so I don't know how long it will be. I would hope at least a few chapters.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the anime or manga of ouran. I also do not own any of the characters. The only thing I do own is the story plot.**

* * *

><p>~Chapter 1~<p>

Tamaki sat in his car with one hand in his pocket and the other hand on his lap. He could feel the ring in his pocket. He and Haruhi had been dating for 3 years and were both in college. Tamaki had decided to ask Ranka for Haruhi's hand. Tamaki was in his third year of college and Haruhi in her second. Ranka still didn't like Tamaki but had grown to like him a little more.

Tamaki got out of his car and took a deep breath. He started to walk forward towards Haruhi's apartment. Haruhi had gone out with some friends she had made after revealing her gender to the school. Tamaki had been waiting for the perfect time to ask and now was as good a time as any. As Tamaki walked up the stairs he saw that a window in Haruhi's apartment was open.

Tamaki reached the top of the stairs and walked to the door of the apartment. Tamaki took another deep breath and knocked the door hard. He then heard a voice from the other side of the door call "Coming. I'll just be a second!"

Tamaki stood there with his head held high. He heard the door unlock and it swung open. There stood a man with long hair and a smile on his face. "Oh. Hi Tamaki! If you are looking for my daughter she has already gone with her friends."

Tamaki looked straight at the man with a serious expression on his face. "Actually, Ranka, I wanted to speak with you." The long-hair man just looked at Tamaki with a confused expression on his face. "Okay, please come on in." He started to walk back into his house followed by Tamaki.

Tamaki walked in and shut the door behind himself. He then turned around and noticed Ranka sat down. He sat down across from him. He then looked back at Ranka with a serious look. Ranka looked back at him with a more serious look. Tamaki was the first of the two to speak "I have a very important question to ask you, Ranka."

Ranka looked at Tamaki. He was quite confused as to how this idiot could have kept such a straight face for so long. "Go ahead. What is it?" Ranka started to get interested in what he had to say. He could tell that it was very important. So he got comfortable just in case it took long. He kneeled up and rested all his body weight on his legs and listened closer to every word he had to say.

Tamaki cleared his throat. "As you know, me and Haruhi have been together for three years now," that's how he started his speech. "And I love your daughter with all my heart, so I need to ask you for your permission for something." Tamaki's face had gone from serious to happy. He put his hand back into his pocket and pulled out the ring box but placed it on his lap so that Ranka wouldn't see it.

Ranka was touched as to how much he could tell that this boy cared for Haruhi and he knew that what he was going to ask for was permission to marry his daughter, even a child could see it, but he wanted to be sure. He dropped his head and spoke in a quiet voice that was just loud enough to hear. "Ask away. I'll probably say 'Yes' anyway."

Tamaki felt reassured so he took a deep breath. "Ranka, I want to marry your daughter will you give me this permission to propose to Haruhi?" Tamaki looked up at Ranka and smiled. He knew what he said was right and that he did the right thing asking first.


	2. Chapter 2- Permission

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the anime or manga of ouran. I also do not own any of the characters. The only thing I do own is the story plot.**

* * *

><p>~Chapter 2~<p>

Ranka just looked down. He looked at Tamaki and then back at the floor. He quietly spoke in a sure voice "Okay Tamaki you have my permission to ask my daughter to marry you." Tamaki suddenly had a happy fit and a stood up and said "Oh thanks Ranka! This is amazing! I can't wait to-"

He was cut off by Ranka by screaming "That still doesn't mean that she will say 'yes' you idiot!" Ranka started to scream, calling Tamaki an idiot and some other names. "You only want my daughter for your own personal uses!" He continued to scream at Tamaki for a while but then stopped.

Tamaki was practically in tears. "How can you say that?" He ran into the corner of the room and did a depressed look, as he normally does, and started to sulk. Ranka rolled his eyes and walked over to Tamaki and patted him on the back. Tamaki looked up and jumped into Ranka with a smile on his face. "Oh Ranka, you do accept me as your son!"

Ranka was so surprised by this attack. He didn't say anything until they hit the floor. And once they did all he said was "Yes." Ranka pushed Tamaki off of him and began to walk to the kitchen. "Do you want some tea Tamaki? And have you had any lunch?" Ranka put the kettle on and went to look in the cupboard. He then pulled out 2 bags of beef flavoured ramen.

Tamaki was surprised by the sudden change in mood but shook it off and said in a much calmer voice "Yes, may I have some tea and No, I haven't had any lunch." He then made his way to the table and sat down at it. He knew that Ranka was like this, screaming one minute and happy the next, but it just surprised him. He stared into space imagining his proposal to Haruhi.

* * *

><p>**Tamaki's Imagination**<p>

Tamaki bends down on one knee with the ring in his hands, in front of a fountain, at sunset and says "Haruhi, I love you with all my heart, please marry me!" Haruhi has a shocked but happy look on her face, jumps for joy and then replies, in a girlish voice "Oh, yes, Tamaki! Of course I will!" Tamaki stands up and places the ring on her finger, he then takes her into a tight embrace. Haruhi hugs back tightly.

* * *

><p>**Reality**<p>

Tamaki snaps out of his fantasy and looks around to remember where he is. As soon as he remembers he looks over at Ranka. The kettle is off and he sees that Ranka is over a stove cooking ramen. Tamaki then looks down at the table and sees two coffees on either side of the table. Tamaki picks up the coffee and takes a quick sip before placing the cup back down on the table.

At the sound of the mug being put down on the table Ranka looks over in Tamaki's way. "Awake are you?" Ranka asked. He then turned back around and looked over at the ramen cooking. Tamaki and Ranka both hear a familiar voice from outside shout "Bye guys." After a while they then hear the sound of the door being unlocked. The door opened a brown-eyed, brunette walked in through the door. "Dad. I'm home!" She stopped in her tracks. "Oh, Hi Tamaki. What are you doing here?"

* * *

><p><strong>What will happen? What will he say? I'm planning on doing on each day so you will find out!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3- The Fight

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOST CLUB!**

* * *

><p>~Chapter 3~<p>

Tamaki stared at the girl. He was speechless. He was told that she wouldn't be coming back till 3 and it was only 2. "Um…" He had no idea what to say. He had planned to get in and out before she came home. "I….Um…-"

Tamaki was interrupted. "He was just asking you what movies you haven't seen yet so that he can take you out. Right, Tamaki?" The father gave Tamaki a hard pat on the back and Tamaki nudged forward a little. Ranka made his way back to the stove to watch the ramen. Haruhi sat down at the table, in between Tamaki and her father's place.

Tamaki then felt the ring box in his hand. _Oh no. I'm done for if Haruhi sees this!_ He thought. He quickly placed the box in his pocket hoping she hadn't noticed. "So, um, why are you home so early, I thought that you weren't coming home until 3?"

Haruhi looked up at Tamaki with a calm look in her eye. "Oh, you see, two of my friends had a falling out of some sorts so we decided to go home early." She then looked down at her hands. She looked as if she was in a daze. Tamaki got a bit concerned and looked down at her hands. He then noticed some cuts and scars on Haruhi's hands. His eyes widened with fright.

Haruhi looked back up at him to notice his gaze was on her hands. She looked back down at them. She was trying to figure out what to say. Then it came to her. "These?" She put her hands on the table to reveal a cut all across one hand and another cut across the top of her other hand. There were also a lot of scars and marks around these cuts. "My friends were fighting because one of them had found out that the other was dating her boyfriend and got a bit outraged."

* * *

><p>**Flashback**<p>

Haruhi and her 4 friends walk around the back of a shop, through an alley to get to the next street. Her friends were Katsuto Natama, Rei Frusameta, Arya Modesa, and Momoi Hytashi. Katsuto was an average sized girl with black hair and dark blue eyes. Arya was a tall girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. Rei was a small girl with brown hair and hazel eyes. Momoi was average sized girl with pink hair and pink eyes.

Rei stopped in her tracks and looked down at her feet. The rest of the group continued to walk. "Arya?" Arya stopped and turned around to face Rei. The group also turned to watch the convocation. "Yes?" She asked in a seemingly innocent voice. Rei put her hand into her pocket and a tear ran down her face. "Is it true? Are you out with Tino?" A wide smile leapt onto Arya's face. "So, you finally found out." That was enough for Rei and she pulled her hand out of her pocket revealing a pocket knife. Before Arya could react to the knife Rei had leapt forward and went for Arya.

Arya jumped out of the way as fast as she could but she ended up getting some of her shirt sleeve ripped on the blade. Luckily she wasn't scared. "Get back here and fight, you bitch!" Rei had gone mad. Haruhi screamed at the top of her voice. "Rei! Stop It! Look At What You're Doing!"

Rei stopped running and just stood there. She dropped her head again and lifted her knife. She then looked back up at Haruhi. "I am completely sane, Haruhi. Just let me kill her." Haruhi ran in front of Arya and stretched her arms out as if trying to shield her while the other girls tended to her top. "I won't let you do that!" Haruhi turned her head to look at Arya. "Are you all right?"

Arya looked up at Haruhi with worry and fright in her eyes. "Yes. I'm alright." Haruhi turned back at Rei who still had the knife up by her face. She had tears running down her face and her fringe was covering her face. "If you're not with me," she lifted her head a little "then you are against me!" Rei ran at Haruhi with the blade facing her.

* * *

><p>**Present***<p>

"And so I tried to shield myself and got cut. A policeman saw her with a knife and arrested her and then we went home." Haruhi looked back down at her hands and then hid them away. Ranka walked up to the table and tried to change the subject. "Grubs up!" He placed two bowls down on the table and then went back and grabbed one for himself and sat down. Tamaki said "Thanks for the food!" Ranka proclaimed "Thanks for the food!" and Haruhi stated "Thank you for the food!" and they all dug in.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it wasn't left on a cliff hanger but I was planning for the next one to be based a few weeks later. Hope that's okay! And please review it gives me motivation. Bye!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4- The Proposel

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOST CLUB OR THE CHARCTERS. I ONLY OWN THE STORY LINE AND THE OC'S!**

* * *

><p>~Chapter 4~<p>

* * *

><p>**4 weeks later**<p>

Tamaki walked through the school hallway in a trance. He was on his way back to class after lunch. These last few weeks he has carried the ring around with him. He suddenly heard a voice in front of him and stopped in his tracks. "Hello, Tamaki!" He looked up to see the love of his life standing in front of him, smiling. He smiled back at the perky brunette. "Hello, Haruhi, my dear!" He looked around quickly and realised that it was only them two in the hallway. He looked back at Haruhi and down at her hands.

He realised her hands were covered up in bandages. His eyes grew wide with worry as he wondered why they were covered in bandages. "Why are your hands in bandages?" he asked. Haruhi then looked at her hands and replied. "I brunt them on the tray, yesterday." Tamaki let out a sigh of relief. He then looked back at her and saw that she was deep in thought. "Is something on your mind, Haruhi?" She quickly snapped out of it and stated. "Oh, no. I'm fine I was just thinking about…" She didn't continue and just went back into a gaze that seem to be focused on Tamaki and more importantly his eyes.

Haruhi's hair had grown down to her shoulders and because of this Tamaki picked up a bit from her shoulder and began to twirl and play with it. While doing this he smiled and moved his other hand to her chin. He lifted her face so that she was looking right at him and moved his face closer to hers.

As this happened Haruhi snapped out of the gaze once more. Before she could react to her surrounding his lips were touching hers. Her face turned a bright red colour but then she closed her eyes and kissed back. She slowly moved her arms up and around Tamaki's neck. She continued to kiss back.

Tamaki then moved his hands to around her waist and continued to kiss her for a few more seconds. After those seconds they broke away for air. Haruhi slowly moved her arms away from his around his neck. She then took a step back. Tamaki smiled. "It's been a while since we did that, huh?" He smiled at her and looked at her in a loving way. She blushed a little and then heard the bell that meant 'You have 5 minutes to get to class.'

Tamaki held out his hand gesturing for Haruhi to take it. "Our classes aren't too far apart at this lesson. I'll walk you to class." Haruhi smiled and took the hand. They started to walk down the hall to Haruhi's lesson. When they got to her class Haruhi let go of Tamaki's hand and turned to face him. She waved at him and smiled saying "Thanks for walking me to class, Tamaki. Shall I meet you after school?" Tamaki was quick off the mark and as Haruhi had stopped talking he quickly kissed her. This act of love caught her off guard. She kissed back for a few seconds but then broke away. Tamaki then pulled into a close embrace and whispered into her ear "Meet me around the back of the school at the end of the day."

He then let go and turned around. He stopped after a couple of steps and turned back. Haruhi was still stood there in confusion. "See you later, dear!" He then stared to skip off to class.

* * *

><p>**After School**<p>

Haruhi walked around to the back of the school. She spoke in a quiet voice that was almost a whisper. "Tamaki, are you there?" She looked around and saw a tall blonde figure leaning against the wall. She knew in a moment that it was Tamaki. She smiled and walked up to him. "There you are,"

The smile on her face soon disappeared as she saw that Tamaki looked emotionless. "What's wrong, dear?" The violet-eyed boy looked at her. "Haruhi," Tamaki turned so that he was stood in front and was looking directly at Haruhi. Haruhi's eyes widened with curiosity. "Yes?" She saw him pull a small box out of his school trouser pocket. _What's that? It's pretty small. Whatever is in there must be small. _She thought to herself.

Tamaki placed the box into his other hand and spoke in a loving but serious voice. "Haruhi," he got down on one knee and opened the box revealing a diamond ring. "I love you more than you will ever know. You mean the world to me and a world without you seems meaningless. I can't imagine anyone else in my future. Please will you do me the honour of marrying me?"


	5. Chapter 5- The Answer

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOST CLUB OR THE CHARCTERS. I ONLY OWN THE STORY LINE AND THE OC'S!**

* * *

><p>~Chapter 5~<p>

Haruhi's eyes widen. She then dropped her head. Tamaki noticed this and stood up. "You don't have to answer straight away. You don't even have to say 'Yes'. Okay?" Haruhi looked up to reveal that she was crying. She looked at Tamaki. She smiled but continued to cry. She then jumped into his arms. She spoke to him "Do you really think that I would say 'no' to that? You idiot!"

Tamaki smiled and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a tight embrace. He moved away a little and picked up her hand. He took the ring out of the box and placed it onto Haruhi's finger, with care. Haruhi looked up Tamaki who seemed at peace. Haruhi realised that Tamaki was just looking at the ring. So she pulled a surprise attack and stole a kiss from him.

Tamaki seemed a little shocked by this and looked at her in a devilish way. He then quickly picked her up bridal style, as if trying to catch her off guard. It worked. Haruhi was caught totally off guard and was surprised by this. She looked at Tamaki, surprised. Tamaki looked back at her smiling. They both burst into laughter. Haruhi stopped laughing and placed a hand on Tamaki's cheek. Tamaki leaned in for a kiss. Haruhi closed her eyes and let him kiss her.

They stood there kissing for a while. Then they both heard some familiar voices "I knew it. You owe me your lunch, Hikaru." They both turned and looked at the two identical twins. "Okay. I guess you win, Karou." Hikaru had kept his hair black and Karou had kept his ginger. They had both grown a little but not as much as Haruhi had, since she sprouted up in her last year of high school and was now only 2 inches shorter than Tamaki. This made her 1 inch shorter than the twins.

Tamaki placed Haruhi back on the floor and Haruhi threw the twins her 'Shadow King #2' look. This made them hide behind the wall. "What are you two doing here? Shouldn't you be home by now?" The twins got out from behind the wall and spoke in unison. "Shouldn't you be on your way home?"

Haruhi and Tamaki looked at each other and burst into laughter. "Hey, what's so funny?" Hikaru asked wondering what was going on. (Since Haruhi and Tamaki were now engaged, Tamaki was obliged to take her home every day, that's why it was so funny.) Tamaki stopped laughing and asked "Shall we tell them, Haruhi?" Haruhi also stopped laughing and requested to the twins "Guys, can you call everyone up and tell them to meet us at my house? We have something important to tell you all!" The twins looked at each other and shrugged. The got out there phones and began to dial the host clubs numbers.

Haruhi held out a hand and Tamaki took it without hesitation. The walked happily to front of the school. When they reached the front of the school Tamaki's car was waiting for them. They walked to the car and the chauffeur got out and opened the door for them. As Tamaki walked pass the chauffeur he said "Take us to Haruhi's house and go back to the main mansion. Then when I text you I want you to come and pick me up, okay?" The chauffeur just bowed and replied with "Yes Master Tamaki. And shall I started to call Miss Fujioka, Mistress Haruhi?"

Tamaki thought for a moment and then smiled. "That would be nice. Thank you." Tamaki and Haruhi got into the car and drove off down the road to Haruhi's house.

* * *

><p>**In Haruhi's House: 2 hours later**<p>

Tamaki and Haruhi got to the house and Ranka had returned home an hour before them. They all heard a knock on the door and a familiar "Hello." Haruhi walked to the door to find a group of people standing at the door. It was the old Host club gang.

Hikaru and Kaoru were standing at the front. Mori was standing at the back with Kyoya. Hunny was stood in the centre of the group. Mori hadn't changed a lot apart from his hair which had grown a little. Kyoya hadn't changed, he was still the same Kyoya. Hunny had changed the most. He had grown to about 3 inches shorter then Tamaki. "We did as you asked Haruhi." Haruhi smiled at the sight of seeing all the old Host Club members at her door. _Just like old times._ She thought to herself. "Right. Please. Everyone come in."

Everyone walked in and sat around the table. Ranka sat in his usual place, the closest to the window. Hunny and Mori both sat on the side nearest the kitchen. Hikaru and Kaoru sat on the side that was next to the bedrooms and Kyoya sat at the front. Hikaru cleared his throat and spoke clearly "Why did you call all of us here, Haruhi?" Everyone looked directly at Haruhi and Tamaki who were standing in line with the closed door, about 4 foot away from where Kyoya was sitting.

Hunny looked down at Haruhi's hands. She had taken the ring off just in case Kyoya or any of the others noticed it. Tamaki pulled the ring out of his pocket and placed it on her finger. "I'm proud to announce that me and Haruhi are finally engaged." All of the clubs members and Ranka's mouths all dropped. The only one who didn't was Kyoya because he knows everything.

Ranka seemed the most surprised even though he was the only one who was told that Tamaki was going to propose. Hikaru got mad and started to clench his fist. Kaoru tried to calm him down but it didn't work and soon he was shouting at him. "I won't stay calm, Kaoru! What the heck do you see in Milord?" Haruhi looked at Hikaru and then back at Tamaki.

* * *

><p><strong>How will she answer? Sorry it's not a very cliff hanger. But I love leaving them on cliff hangers. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, viewed, followed and favourited. It really motivates me.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6- Hikaru's Reaction

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOST CLUB OR THE CHARCTERS****. I ON****LY OWN THE STORY LINE AND THE OC'S!**

* * *

><p>~Chapter 6~<p>

Haruhi thought for a while and then thought of an answer. "I like Tamaki because he's different!" Hikaru just looked at her with a questioned. Everyone else just smiled. Hikaru was the only one that didn't understand. "I don't know what you mean, Haruhi? Who can you say you love someone because they are different?" Haruhi looked up to Tamaki and smiled. She loved him a lot and the reasons weren't in her head. It was the one thing that she had learnt to not know.

"You see Hikaru. I love him because he is a cry baby, because he is a spoilt brat, but most of all I love him because he is an idiot. He loves family more than anything else in the wold, he is smart and kind and silly. It's because if all this that I love Tamaki." Hikaru and everyone else was silent with amazement. They couldn't believe that the Haruhi they had known for so long had turned into such a grown up woman.

Ranka smiled at his daughter. _You see Kotoko. She is just like you. Always truthful. _Ranka was proud of his daughter and stood up. He walked over to Haruhi and Tamaki and gave Haruhi a big hug. "I'm proud of you, Haruhi." Haruhi smiled and hugged her dad back. "Thanks dad." Ranka then turned to Tamaki who had frightened expression on his face.

Ranka sighed and held out a hand for Tamaki to shake. With a smile Tamaki did just that. "Take good care of my girl, now Tamaki. You do anything to hurt her in any way I won't hesitate to start hurting you by setting her up with someone else." Tamaki put a brave face on with a smile. He knew that he wasn't kidding so he replied with "I won't mess up. Father." The two men laughed and Ranka put his arm around Tamaki and held Haruhi's hand.

Hikaru then perked up a bit at the sound of Ranka setting Haruhi up with someone else if needs be. _I just have to impress Ranka and make Tamaki do something stupid and I can have Haruhi all to myself. _He thought with an evil grin. Ranka stood up straight and with a joyous look on his face he spoke clearly, saying. "I fully agree with the engagement of my daughter and her fiancé. Please wish them well."

Kyoya stood up and walked to Tamaki. "Congratulations on your engagement, Tamaki and Haruhi." Tamaki held out a hand for his best friend to shake with a smile. Kyoya shook it with a smile. Tamaki spoke like a proud man.

Kaoru hoisted himself up and walked up to Haruhi, he then gave her a big hug. He started to cry and said in between sniffles. "That's my Haruhi, live life to the fullest." Haruhi hugged him back tightly. She then smiled and started to cry a little herself. "Thank you for your support, Kaoru." Haruhi looks over at Hikaru from Kaoru's shoulder.

She broke away from the hug and made her way over to Hikaru. Hikaru looked up as he saw her make her way over to him. Hikaru away as soon as they made eye contact. Haruhi stops in her tracks. "Hikaru," Hikaru looks up at the sound of his name. "I can't help who I fall in love with. I thought you of all people would understand that." Hikaru was silent. He didn't speak a word. He just stood there looking at her. He then looked back at the floor and spoke just loud enough to hear. "I know. That's why I'm not going to give up." Haruhi's face went from happy to sad. She then looked down at the floor too. "If that's how you feel then fine."

Haruhi turned around to see Tamaki and the others just looking at her. Tamaki then walked up to her and placed both of his hands on either shoulder. He had a concerned look on his face. "Haruhi, Are you okay?" Haruhi looked up at him with tears in her eyes. With that Tamaki took Haruhi into a big embrace.

Haruhi placed her hands upon his chest. Tamaki then looks at Hikaru, who is still looking at the floor, with anger in his eyes. He looks back down at Haruhi with caring eyes and then back at Hikaru. "If you really did love her then you wouldn't be able to stand seeing her in tears." With this Hikaru got angry. Kaoru runs over to try to hold his brother back from hitting Tamaki.

Hikaru tries to pounce and fight Tamaki but Kaoru gets there just in time. Haruhi starts to make crying noises and nuzzles into Tamaki. Tamaki looks down at her with worry in his eyes. He then kneels down and looks up at her. "Shall we go and clean you up in the bathroom Haruhi?" Haruhi waits a while and then nods. Tamaki walks her to the bathroom. Everyone is still silent. Hikaru then pulls out of his brother's grip and walks out of the apartment. Everyone watches him leave. Kaoru then scratches the back of his neck and says "I apologise for my brother's behaviour. He does get like this sometimes."

Hunny then looks at Kaoru with sad eyes. "Kao-chan?" Kaoru looked at the brown-eyed boy and laughed. "Don't worry, Hunny. Hikaru is fine." Kaoru laughed unconvincingly and then looked at the bathroom door.

* * *

><p>**Bathroom**<p>

"Here Haruhi. Wipe your eyes." Haruhi took the tissue and wiped her eyes. Tamaki kissed her on the forehead. "Everything will be fine, Haruhi." He could tell that she had stopped crying. Although she was still sad. "Tamaki do you think that Hikaru can forgive me?" Tamaki was surprised at this. He then takes a deep breath and holds her free hand. "Yes, I do. I just don't think he will forgive me." Haruhi looked up to see Tamaki looking at the floor smiling. She knew how much his family and friends meant to him and felt bad. She then cupped his face with her hands and lifts his head so that he was looking at her. She then kissed him passionately.

He was caught off guard by this. He closed his eyes and kissed her back. Tamaki moves his arms to around Haruhi's waist. They continue to kiss for a while. They then break away for air. "Are you okay now?" Haruhi looked at Tamaki and smiled "Yes, I'm fine now, Thank you Tamaki." Tamaki smiles and holds her hand. Haruhi then stands up and walks to the door of the bathroom.

* * *

><p>**Living Room**<p>

Haruhi and Tamaki walk out of the bathroom and into the living room. Haruhi then looks around and notices that Hikaru isn't there. She wonders why for a moment but then shrugs it off and joins her friends and fiancé. They all start to talk about the wedding. "I'll make the dress and if Hikaru is up to it he can make the suits. It will be so much fun." They talk about the wedding for a while. As soon as everyone goes home Tamaki gets picked up and goes. Haruhi and her dad are left in the house and after a while they fall asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter I plan to open up in the host club. Where Haruhi and Kaoru are talking and something happens. You will need to wait and see. Thanks for all of your views I hope you are enjoying the story so far. Please favourite, follow or review. It really motivates me. Thank you for reading.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7- The Kiss

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOST CLUB OR THE CHARCTERS. I ONLY OWN THE STORY LINE AND THE OC'S!**

* * *

><p>~Chapter 7~<p>

* * *

><p>**2 days later**<p>

Haruhi was in the host club. Since she was in college she just sorted out the financial sides of things, in the host club. She felt a tap on her shoulder and spun her chair around. She looked at the tall ginger figure and smiled. "Hey Kaoru." She suddenly looked around in multiple directions before turning back to the ginger. "Where's your brother, Kaoru?" Kaoru moves to the side a little and gestured to a red couch where Hikaru is entertaining some girls. She look over at the other twin. He looks back at me with an apologetic look in his eye. She made a small gesture for him to come over.

He smiles widely and dismisses himself from the girls. He then makes his way over to where Haruhi was sat. "Haruhi. I am so sorry about the other day. I was totally out of order." Haruhi smiled. She gave Hikaru a hug and whispered in his ear "Don't worry about it, Hikaru." Hikaru blushed a little when she hugged him, but after what she said he hugged her back.

Haruhi broke away from the hug. "I got to get back to my work." Hikaru didn't say anything. He quickly grabbed her wrist and spun her around. "Haruhi," Haruhi looked at the twin with wide eyes. Before she could react Hikaru had his hands around her face and was moving closer. She froze with fear. She was about to move away when he kissed her. That was it. Her eyes were wide open and she froze. After a couple of seconds she pushed him away. "What do you think you are doing, Hikaru?!"

Haruhi heard the sound of china smashing. She slowly turned her head to see a blonde, blue-eyed boy, crying. She turned around to Tamaki. She started to cry and tried to tell him that it was a mistake. He wouldn't listen. He ran out of the club room and down the hall. Haruhi ran after him.

Kaoru turned to his brother with an unsatisfied look. "Now look what you have done, Hikaru. That wasn't-" He was cut off. "I don't care. I kissed her and that is all I need to keep going." He then walked out of the room and went the opposite way to which Tamaki and Haruhi did. Everyone in the host club fell silent. The costumers, the hosts, even the radio.

* * *

><p>**Meanwhile**<p>

Tamaki was running down a hall. Tears were freely running down his face. _What did I just see? Why did Hikaru and Haruhi kiss? Have they been together for a while?_ Question after question ran through his head but he couldn't stop crying. He ran all the way to the cafeteria. Since it was after school it was empty. He ran and hid away from the world in the kitchen. He couldn't think straight.

Haruhi had followed him all the way to the cafeteria. She burst through the door but couldn't see him anywhere. "Tamaki, I know you are in here! Please can we talk about this!" She then heard a small whimper from the kitchen. She slowly made her way over to where the noise was coming from. She saw him hiding in a cabinet made of glass.

"I can see you." He stood up and looked at the ground. The only thing he said was "How could you?" Haruhi noticed tear marks on his clothes and she began to cry. She walked around the counter to the kitchen. She grabbed his hands and said "Tamaki," He pulled away from her sharply. She continued to speak. "I didn't kiss him, Tamaki. You must believe me!" She had tears running down her cheeks. He laughed at what she said. "So you just went out of your way to try something new, did you?" Tamaki laughed again. "Do you think I was born yesterday? It all makes sense now. The outburst when we told him of our engagement, why he has been avoiding me. All because he wanted to have you all to yourself. And you played me." Haruhi cried even more at that. She ran and gave him a hug.

Tamaki just stood there. He didn't react. He didn't say a word. Haruhi was crying and he didn't care anymore. He laughed. "How long?" Haruhi stopped crying and looked up at him. She didn't know what he meant by this. "What do you-" She was cut off. "How long have you two been going out behind my back?" Haruhi started crying again.

She felt him turn around. Her hand was lifted up. She looked up to see what was happening. Tamaki got hold of the ring. Haruhi was quick to react. She pulled away from him and cried out. "No! Tamaki, I love YOU! Not Hikaru! Believe me!" Tamaki didn't do anything. Tears began to roll down his face. "Why Haruhi?" He then started to shout a little. "Why would you do that to me?!"

* * *

><p><strong>Plot twist! Will they get back together? Will he believe her? All will be revealed in the next chapter! Please review, favourite and follow. It really does motivate me!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8- The Truth

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOST CLUB OR THE CHARCTERS. I ONLY OWN THE STORY LINE AND THE OC'S!**

* * *

><p>~Chapter 8~<p>

Haruhi almost snapped from sadness. She took a couple of steps away from the blonde. She couldn't believe what he was saying. She had a terrified look on her face. She couldn't even breathe or blink. "I-I didn't cheat on you, Tamaki." She started to cry again. She dropped her head and tried to wipe her eyes. Tamaki looked at her with anger in his eyes. "SO THEN WHAT?! WAS IT JUST A-" Haruhi cut him off with a raised voice.

"Hikaru kissed me and caught me off guard! I didn't kiss him! I swear!" Tamaki stopped shouting and looked at with a sincere expression. He then took a few steps closer to Haruhi. He then looked her right in the eye. "Are you telling the truth?" Haruhi looked up at Tamaki, right into his eyes. She had a serious look in her eyes. She didn't even blink when saying what she did next. "I'm not lying, Tamaki. I love you and you alone. Please believe me!" Tamaki cried, heavily. He jumped at Haruhi. He gave her a big hug. "Oh, Haruhi! I'm so sorry. Can you forgive me?" Haruhi hugged him back. Tamaki stopped crying and Haruhi whispered in his ear. "Of course I can."

Haruhi and Tamaki stood there hugging for a while. After that they walked out of the cafeteria, hand in hand. Happily engaged. As they walked down the hall they saw Hikaru walking passed. Tamaki flipped out and shouted "Why did you do that to Haruhi? You Bastard!" Hikaru turned and looked at the blonde. He then spoke in a careless tone "I don't know. Because I wanted to." Haruhi had to hold Tamaki back after that because he almost went to hit him. Tamaki calmed down and gave an evil glare to the black haired twin. Hikaru just walked off. He didn't care what happened as long as he got what he wanted.

When Haruhi and Tamaki got back to the club room no one was there except for the hosts, which were packing up. When the door shut Kaoru walked out from behind a curtain and made his way over to the happy couple. Haruhi had a look of rage in her eyes. "Why didn't you stop him, Kaoru? You knew what he was going to do!" Karou scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. He then nervously laughed a little. "Actually, since the announcement, Hikaru has become pretty much unpredictable. Even I don't know what he is going to do next." Haruhi stood there is amazement. She couldn't believe that the two twin brothers couldn't tell what the other was going to do. They normally were able to guess easily moments before the other had even thought about it.

"Kaoru, are you telling us that Hikaru is unreadable to everyone?" Kaoru just nodded. Tamaki lowered his head and Haruhi sighed. Then one of the hosts walked up to the trio and asked "Haruhi, would you mind carrying this box of deserts to the van outside please?" Tamaki looked up and nominated himself to do it himself. The boy handed Tamaki the box of deserts and he ran off to the van with them.

After a while he returned with a smile on his face and said happily "Haruhi, our ride is here. Let's go." Tamaki held out a hand and Haruhi took it without hesitation. They walked off to the car. The chauffeur got out of the car and opened the door for them. "Here you go Master Tamaki, Mistress Haruhi." Haruhi smiled and replied with a "Thank you." Tamaki and Haruhi got into the car and they got driven to Haruhi's house, where Ranka was already home. They said good bye and Tamaki drove off. Haruhi got into her house and shouted out "I'm home." There was a quick reply. "Welcome home, darling!" Ranka walked in with full make-up on and in his tranny outfit. "I'm just leaving for work." He walked up to his daughter and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Haruhi waved by to her dad and shut the door behind her. She walked into her room and got her phone out of her pocket. She looked at the screen and saw that she had a text message. She opened the text and read the message. It was from Hikaru. It read:

_Hello Haruhi. Can you meet me round by the fountain in the park? I want to apologise for what I did. Please reply._

Haruhi sighed and began to text her reply which read:

_Okay. I'll meet you at the fountain at 5._

Without thinking she hit send and the message was sent. She then went to get ready to leave for the park in 1 hour.

* * *

><p><strong>What will happen at the park? Will Hikaru try anything? Find out in the next chapter. Please review, favourite and follow. It really motivates me!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9- The Meeting

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOST CLUB OR THE CHARCTERS. I ONLY OWN THE STORY LINE AND THE OC'S!**

* * *

><p>~Chapter 9~<p>

Haruhi looked in her wardrobe and picked out a pink and green shirt, a pair of jeans and some black boots. She then got changed out of her Ouran uniform and into the clothes that she had picked out. She went to her money bank and got out some money. She put the money in a purse and the purse in a bag. She then walked out of the apartment.

She walked down the street. She saw a teddy that looked like Tamaki would like it. She looked at the price. It was just in her range. She decided to buy it as an engagement present for Tamaki. She walked into the shop and asked the cashier for the bear. He got it and she paid for it. She left with it in a bag. She continued to walk to the park.

When she reached the park's fountain Hikaru was waiting on bench. He looked up at waved as Haruhi walked up to the bench. She waved back. The brunette continued to walk over to the black haired twin. He greeted her with a "Hey Haruhi!" Haruhi smiled when she reached Hikaru and replied with a "Hello Hikaru!"

Hikaru scratched the back of his neck. "I'm sorry about earlier. I guess I just wanted to kiss you once before I was unable to by law." He laughed nervously and smiled. Haruhi didn't laugh. She had a serious look in her eye. She placed her hands on her hips and shook her head. "Hikaru, that isn't a good excuse for almost ending my engagement, you bitch!" Haruhi looked at Hikaru with her 'Shadow King #2' look. Hikaru ran and hid behind the bench. He then stood back up and bowed. "I deeply apologise." Haruhi laughed. _I never thought I would see the day when a rich person bowed down to me._ She continued to laugh for a while and then stopped. "You are forgiven." Hikaru stood up and hugged Haruhi tightly. "Thank you." Haruhi pulled him off of her and took 2 steps away from him. "Well, I had better be getting back home." Hikaru smiled and waved goodbye. Haruhi waved goodbye and walked away.

She walked down the road and past the shop that she had gotten the teddy bear. She looked in and saw Kyoya buying a gift for someone. She hid out of sight and jumped out on him. "What you got there?" He didn't flinch or jump. He pushed his glasses up and replied "You will know soon enough." Haruhi just smiled and then her phone rang. It was Tamaki. "Well, see you around Kyoya." She and Kyoya said goodbye and went their separate ways. Haruhi continued to walk down the street and answered her phone.

"Hey, baby. What's up?" Tamaki spoke excitedly down the phone line. He then spoke loudly. "I was just wondering. Do you want to have an engagement party?" Haruhi's face lit up bright like a lamp. "Yeah. That sounds like a great idea." Haruhi was walking down the road and had almost reached her house by now. "Oh, and Haruhi, one more thing." Haruhi started to walk up the stairs to her apartment. "What is it?" The line went silent for a while. Haruhi unlocked her door and dropped her bag on the table. The phone call then ended. Haruhi looked at her phone. She tried to call him back but he wasn't picking up.

* * *

><p>**Tamaki's House**<p>

Tamaki was on his bed with Antoinette, stroking her. (Just in case you are unaware Antoinette is a female dog.) She barked when he hung up on Haruhi. "Oh, Antoinette. I know it was rude but I just can't ask her over the phone. It's a big question and I just asked the biggest question of all a couple of days ago. Maybe it is too soon." Tamaki started to have a crying fit. Saying things like "What if it's never the right time?" and "What if she never wants to answer?" He asked question after question. He never got an answer.

* * *

><p>**Haruhi's House**<p>

Haruhi decided to go to his house if he wasn't going to pick up. Haruhi got out her phone and called the chauffeur to pick her up and take her to the main mansion. After 10 minutes the car showed up. Haruhi got into the car and left for the main mansion. _I wonder why Tamaki didn't answer his phone. I wonder if he is okay. _She thought a lot and was at the house in no time. She got out and the door opened to about 20 maids lined up. "Hello, Mistress Haruhi." Haruhi walked in and asked for Shima to take her up to Tamaki's room. When Haruhi was there she knocked on the door.

She heard a "Coming!" and a bark. The door suddenly opened to a tall, blonde boy who was still wearing his school uniform. "Oh, hi Haruhi! What are you doing here?" Shima dismissed herself and left the two lovers alone. Haruhi took a deep breath. "Why are you not answering my calls?" Tamaki smiled. "And what did you want to ask me?" Tamaki walked into his room. This made Haruhi follow as well. Antoinette started to bark with delight. Haruhi stroked the dog and Tamaki gestured for her to sit on a chair. She sat on the chair. Tamaki sighed and said "I wanted to ask if you would like to move into mansion #2 with me?"

* * *

><p><strong>Another cliff hanger! What will she say? What will happen? Find out in the next chapter! Please review, favourite and follow. It really motivates me!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10- The First Time

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOST CLUB OR THE CHARCTERS. I ONLY OWN THE STORY LINE AND THE OC'S!**

* * *

><p>~Chapter 10~<p>

Haruhi gasped at this. She smiled and slowly stood up and started to move closer to Tamaki. Tamaki blushed and looked around as if someone else is behind him. When Haruhi got to him and hugs him tight. Tamaki didn't react for a while. Haruhi whispered in his ear "Of course I will!" Tamaki smiled and wrapped his arms around Haruhi and kissed her on the forehead. "I love you so much, Haruhi!" Haruhi squeezed tighter and said in a quiet voice "I love you too, Tamaki!" Tamaki moved so that he was facing Haruhi and placed his hand on her chin. Haruhi slowly closed her eyes as Tamaki pulled his face closer to hers.

When their lips touch Haruhi moved her hands up around Tamaki's neck. Tamaki moved his hands to around Haruhi's waist and they continued to kiss for a while. Tamaki pulled Haruhi closer to him. They then broke away for breath but then they continued to kiss. Tamaki moved Haruhi closer to the bed. He pushed Haruhi down onto it and then got on too. Hovering over the top of her he moved his one hand so that he was holding hers that was lying on the bed. Haruhi moved her free hand so that it was around Tamaki's neck. (You should all know what happens but this story is rated T so I won't go into any more detail. Sorry.)

* * *

><p>**1 hour later**<p>

Haruhi looks at the clock on the bedside table. Its 6:20. Haruhi turned over to her fiancé and said "I'm gonna need to go soon." Tamaki put on his 'no-don't-go' look and said in a sad, quiet but enough to hear voice "You can stay overnight and then go home in the morning." Haruhi thought about it for a while and smiled. "Sure. Why not?" Tamaki smiled and kissed her on the head again. She chuckled and smiled up at the blonde. "I love you, Tamaki." He smiled back. "I love you too, Haruhi!"

* * *

><p><strong>I am sorry this chapter is soooo short but I was cut for time. I still hope you like it. Please review, favourite and follow. It really motivates me!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11- Mary

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOST CLUB OR THE CHARCTERS. I ONLY OWN THE STORY LINE AND THE OC'S!**

* * *

><p>~Chapter 11~<p>

Tamaki got out of bed and stood up. Haruhi turned around and sat on the edge on the bed. Tamaki put some boxers on and then his dressing gown. Haruhi slid her feet into some slippers that she borrowed from Tamaki. She then got a dressing gown and out and put it on, doing up the belt. A maid walked in and said. "Master Tamaki. Mistress Haruhi's father is here to take her home." Haruhi and Tamaki looked at each other and Haruhi picked up her phone that was on the bedside table. She began to text a text message to her dad, while Tamaki turned to the maid and asked if she could go and prepare a room and dinner for Haruhi to stay in for the night.

Haruhi just finished texting her dad the message and pressed send. The message read:

_Hey dad, I'm staying over Tamaki's for the night. Can you go home and start to pack my bags. Tamaki asked me to live with him and I accepted. Please understand!_

Haruhi turned to Tamaki as if to say 'I've text him.' Tamaki nodded and turned back to the maid. He nodded at her and she bowed and left. Tamaki turned slowly and faced Haruhi. Haruhi smiled and started to pick up her clothes that were laying on the floor. She picked up her top and then felt arms slowly wrap around her. She stood up and turned around, smiling.

Before she could hug him back her phone went off. She leaned over and Tamaki let his go of her. Haruhi picked up her phone and saw she had a text message off her dad. She sighed and cheeked the message. It read:

_NO! You're not moving out! Tamaki is too stupid to know what you want! And plus you shouldn't live together since he has family living with him! You can stay overnight but not forever!_

Haruhi sighed and rolled her eyes before starting to text back. Tamaki had been reading over her shoulder as she started to type the message which said:

_Dad, I'm 19 and I can make my own choices. I love Tamaki and nothing you can say can stop me from moving into mansion #2 with him. Please just trust Tamaki and me!_

Tamaki smiled at what his girlfriend had typed on the text. He put his arm around her shoulder as she pressed the send button. Haruhi looked at the phone and sighed again. "If he still doesn't let me move out I'll move out without his permission." She closed her eyes and leaned her head onto Tamaki's chest. She holds the phone close to her chest and starts to cry. "Why can't he accept you?!" Tamaki stroked her head and used his hand that was around her shoulder to wipe her tears away. "Please don't cry. You know that I can't stand it when you cry." Haruhi wipes her tears and looks up at Tamaki.

The door suddenly opens with Shima at the door. The couple look at her. Haruhi's phone goes off and it's a text from her father. She opens the message and it reads:

_Fine. I can see that no matter what I say you won't change your mind. I've started packing your bags. Tell me when you are moving and I will have it done by then. This old man can live on his own! I love you, darling. You will always be my little girl!_

Haruhi smiled and text back a little message that read:

_Love you too, dad!_

Tamaki smiled as he read the message and Shima then interrupted. "Master Tamaki, your grandmother wishes to have dinner with you and Mistress Haruhi." Tamaki looks at Haruhi and then back at Shima and nods. Shima nods back and gestures for them to follow her. They start to walk down to the dining room, hand in hand.

When they reach the dining room Tamaki's grandmother is on the far side of the dining table. Tamaki pulls out a chair and Haruhi sits on it with a smile. Tamaki then takes the seat next to Haruhi and at the opposite head of the table to his grandmother. The food was served to them on china plates. After a while they were also given drinks. They then gave thanks for the food and began to eat. The room is silent while everyone tucks into their food. After a while Tamaki broke the tension by saying "So, grandmother, is dad okay?" The grandmother looked up and looked directly at Tamaki. Tamaki looked straight back at her. The grandmother stopped staring and looked back at her food with the reply of. "He's off at a meeting and yes, he is well."

Tamaki got back to his food. After another couple of minutes Haruhi had almost finished her food and Tamaki's grandmother spoke. "So, Haruhi. I hear you are going to be my grandson's wife in the near future. I look forward to having a clever girl like you in the family. Tamaki blushed a little but Haruhi just smiled and replied with "Thank you. I look forward to being a Suoh very much." The waitress came a picked up Haruhi's empty plate and Haruhi dismissed herself from the table and made her way back to her room. She knew where it was because she always had the same room when she stayed over.

As she started to make her way to the room she was stopped by an unfamiliar voice. "Hello, Haruhi." Haruhi spun around and noticed that it was one of the maids that was very close to her and Tamaki. "Hello, Mary." Mary walked up close and as she went passed Haruhi she whispered in her ear "Don't think you don't have any competition for the master." With that she walked off. Haruhi stood for a while in thought. _What did she mean by that? _

When Haruhi got to her room she opened the door and walked over to the bed as she sat down on it she noticed a note on the bed. She shuffled over to it and opened the note. The handwriting was Mary's. The note read:

_I will have Tamaki to myself. Even if you get in the way. The master will be mine!_

Haruhi throw the note on the floor and a picture came off of it. It was a picture of her and Tamaki but Haruhi's face had been glued over and it was Mary's face on it instead. Haruhi froze with fear. _Why did Mary like Tamaki so much? Why is she trying to wreak everything?_

* * *

><p><strong>Another cliff hanger! What will happen? I wonder. This plot will take longer to solve. Anyway, please review, favourite and follow. It really motivates me!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12- The Posion

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOST CLUB OR THE CHARCTERS. I ONLY OWN THE STORY LINE AND THE OC'S!**

* * *

><p>~Chapter 12~<p>

Tamaki finished his food and started to walk up to his room, after dismissing himself. He made his way up the stairs, to Haruhi's room. Mary passed him and blow him a kiss while winking. Tamaki didn't take any notice and continued to walk. When he got to Haruhi's room he knocked on the door and spoke loudly. "Haruhi, its Tamaki. Can I come in?" Tamaki looked around and then back at the door. He then felt someone jump and put their arms around him. When he turned around it was Mary.

When Haruhi heard Tamaki's voice she got up and wipe away her tears. She slowly walked to the door and opened it. When she did she saw Tamaki there with Mary wrapped around his neck smiling. Haruhi looked up in horror. Tamaki froze there in fear. Mary smiled and laughed, she then tugged him closer to her and kissed his cheek. Haruhi slammed the door and ran back to her bed. She jumped onto the bed so her face was in the pillow and belly on the bed, looking down. She started to sob loudly into her pillow.

Tamaki pushed Mary off and pounded on Haruhi's door. "Haruhi, please let me in! It was just a mistake!" He then turned to Mary and looked furiously at her. Tamaki clicked his fingers 3 times and Shima appeared just above the stairs. She then walked over to Tamaki. Tamaki whispered something in her ear and Shima nodded. Shima then clicked her fingers twice and two butlers arrived. She then told them to take Mary away. Mary started to fidget and started to shout. They just ignored her and she was taken away. Shima bowed and left Tamaki to his own demise.

Tamaki then turned back to the door and knocked on it again. "Haruhi, please let me in." Haruhi didn't answer for a while but she then spoke. "Is she gone?" Tamaki smiled and moved a little closer to the door. He whispered into the door "Yes." He waited a couple of seconds and then the door opened again to a brunette with tear marks on her clothes. Tamaki smiled and took Haruhi into his arms. He kissed her on the head and she started to quietly cry. Tamaki hugged her a little tighter and smile even more. "It's okay. She is gone."

Haruhi looked up at Tamaki and then pulled away a little she had the note and picture in her hand. Tamaki looked at the picture and slowly started to tear off the second face. The glue was fresh so it didn't rip or tare. Haruhi looked at the picture, amazed that the glue was still fresh. Tamaki then picked up the note and read it he chuckled then ripped the note in half, then 4, then 8. Then he throw it behind him and leaned close to Haruhi. He whispered in her ear "You are the only girl in the world for me." Haruhi blushed a light red and giggled a little. She then realised that she still wasn't in her pyjamas.

She ran into her room and shut the door. Tamaki was surprised by this Antoinette walked up behind Tamaki and started to bark. This startled Tamaki and he jumped. The door then opened to a girl in a pink nightie. Tamaki smiled and took the brunette's hand. "Do you want to watch a movie then go to sleep?" Haruhi thought for a moment and then nodded with a smile on her face. Tamaki smiled and took her by the hand. Haruhi gripped his hand and they started to walk down the stairs and to the movie theatre room.

When they got to the movie room Tamaki sat Haruhi down on a chair and asked the butler "Can you get us some popcorn, drinks and movie for me and Haruhi?" The butler nodded and off he went. Tamaki sat down next to Haruhi and held her hand and smiled. Haruhi smiled and put her head on his shoulder. He put his free hand around her shoulder. The butler came and gave them a drink each and one bag of popcorn to share. Haruhi and Tamaki both sat up and took their drinks while Tamaki also took the popcorn. They put their drinks on the sides farthest away from the other and the popcorn went in between them. The movie 'The Hunger Games: Catching Fire' was put in.

They watched it for a while and then they ran out of popcorn and drink. Tamaki called the butler and asked for refills. They paused the movie and waited for their refills. Tamaki grabbed Haruhi's hand and kissed it lightly. Haruhi blushed and kissed him on the cheek. Tamaki smiled and then kissed Haruhi on the lips. Haruhi closed her eyes and kissed him back. They kissed for a few seconds then moved away for air before tilting their heads and continuing to kiss. After a while the stop because the butler walks in. He passes them the refills and Tamaki plays the movie.

They finish watching the movie and Tamaki walks out of the movie room. Antoinette barks as soon as she sees them. Tamaki jumps behind Haruhi from fright and she just laughs. She pets the dog and Tamaki stands up. He smiles and asks Haruhi "Do you want Antoinette to stay in your room tonight?" Haruhi looks at Tamaki and then back at the golden retriever, then thinks for a while, she then nods. Tamaki leads the girl and the dog to Haruhi's room. Haruhi and Tamaki say goodnight and Haruhi gets into bed. Within 20 minutes she is asleep.

After 2 hours the window in her room opens slowly. A figure in black crawls through with a bottle of green liquid in her hand. She slowly starts to walk to Haruhi's bed. _Now I got you. _

* * *

><p><strong>Who is this black figure? What has she got in her hand? Why does she want to get Haruhi? Find out in the next chapter. Anyway, please review, favourite and follow. It really motivates me!<strong>


	13. Chapter 13- The Note

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOST CLUB OR THE CHARCTERS. I ONLY OWN THE STORY LINE AND THE OC'S! **

**Sorry I didn't upload quickly. I have been pack with things these last few days. Please enjoy this chapter .**

* * *

><p>~Chapter 13~<p>

The black figure drew closer to the bed. The liquid in the bottle swished around at every step. When it was nearly next to the bed there was a sound of a tail wagging against wood. The character stopped in its tracks. The person looked down and noticed that if they took one more step the dog would wake up. With that in mind the figure began to make a detour around the bed. Then the individual heard a slight squeak beneath them. The creature stopped and looked down, lifting up their foot to reveal that they stepped on one of the dogs chew toys. They turned around and notice that the dog is up. Antoinette starts to bark at the anonymous figure.

Haruhi starts to wake up. "W-who's there?" Suddenly the door burst open and Tamaki is stood there in his pyjamas. "What's wrong?!" The person was entirely covered in black apart from their face. Haruhi sits up and looks at the person. With a gasp she looks at the bottle of green liquid. "Is that… Poison!" Tamaki then looked at the bottle and runs over to the intruder, snatching the bottle from them. Haruhi turned on the light by her bed to get a better look at the person. She realises instantly that it is a girl and who it is.

Tamaki looks at the bottle of poison and then at the intruder. "Mary!" Haruhi starts to get out of bed and walked over to Tamaki. Tamaki pulls Haruhi behind him and shields her with his arms. "You stay away from her!" Haruhi looks up at Tamaki in surprise and griped onto his pyjama shirt. Tamaki looked down at her and smiled "Nothing will happen to you. I promise." Feeling reassured she loosened her grip a little but still held onto him. Tamaki turned back to the figure and got hold of her top and shouted. "Security!" Within a minute 3, very sleepy, guards had gotten to the room. "Yes, Master!" Tamaki moved so they could see Mary.

They all just look and then start to walk up to her. Mary got out of Tamaki's grip and started to run towards the door. The guards grabbed her and started to walk her out of the room. Before she left she screamed. "Tamaki, I love you!" Tamaki just stood there and then after a couple of seconds he said "Well, I hate you." Mary started to scream and fuss and then gets free from the guards. With tears in her eyes she ran up to Tamaki and wrapped her arms around him and then kissed him. Tamaki instantly pushed her onto the floor and wiped his mouth. "You disgust me!" Mary started to cry and scream.

As the guards took her away Tamaki stood there. No emotion, nothing. Haruhi walked around to the front of Tamaki and held his hands. "Are you okay?" Tamaki stood there and just looked at the floor. He pulled his hands away from hers and started to walk out of the room. He stopped at the door entrance. "Go back to bed, Haruhi." Haruhi stared at him oblivious. She then walked over to her window and shut it. "Okay, but what's wrong?" When Haruhi turned back around Tamaki was gone. She shrugged her shoulders and went to go to sleep. She pulled the cover away then laid down pulling the cover back over herself. She smoothed Antoinette as the dog got closer to the bed. "Goodnight." Haruhi turned off the light and slept for the rest of the night.

In the morning she got out of bed and started to walk to Tamaki's room. She was about to knock when a voice stopped her. "The master has gone out. He won't be having breakfast with you. He left you this note." The maid handed Haruhi the note and started to walk off. Haruhi looked at the note. It read:

_Dear Haruhi,_

_I have gone out to town for a surprise. I was wondering will me a favour and call everyone, please. I thought that we may as well have the party next week. Just tell them that the party will be at 5pm until 7pm. It will be at mansion #2 and we will also announce that were living together at the party. There will be cake and I have got you something special. I hope you like it, in a week. _

_Yours sincerely,_

_Tamaki._

Haruhi smiled at the letter and giggled a little at the picture of the bear in the corner. Haruhi went to fold the paper and then saw that something was written on the back. She unfolded it and turned it around. The back read:

_PS. Go into my room. There is a surprise inside._

Haruhi smiles even more and turns the door handle. She slowly opens the door.

* * *

><p><strong>What will she find? What will happen when she finds it? What is this present he got for the engagement party? Find out in the next chapter. Anyway, please review, favourite and follow. It really motivates me!<strong>


	14. Chapter 14- The Presents

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOST CLUB OR THE CHARCTERS. I ONLY OWN THE STORY LINE AND THE OC'S! **

**Sorry this one is late again. I am always stuck for time and on this one I had a writer's block but I will try my hardest for the next chapter! **

* * *

><p>~Chapter 14~<p>

Haruhi opened the door and found a chair turned around and facing a desk, on the other side of the room. The chair had a note on it that was unable to be read from the other side of the room. She walked in and made her way over to the chair. When she reached the chair she took the note off and started to read it. It read:

_Turn the chair around and open the box. I hope this comes in handy. _

_Tamaki. _

Haruhi smiled, dropping the note on the floor. She turned the chair around to find a box wrapped up in blue wrapping paper with a red bow around it. As she lifted up the box she heard a slight clank that sounded like metal. She carefully untied the bow and tore the paper off. When she did it revealed a brown cardboard box with a lid. She took off the lid and was surprised to see, what looked like, a knife case and a pair of black gloves. As she picked up the knife case she started to examine it with care. It was black, hand painted with blue lines and swirls on it. She put it back in the box and took out one of the two gloves. The glove was entirely black with no fingertips.

She put the glove back and put the box back down on the chair. She then looked down to the floor and noticed that the note had writing on the back. She picked it up and read it. The back of the note read:

_If you want to be part of a rich family, you need to have some mode of self-defence. This is for your own protection. I have the same things. Keep the knife on you and wear the gloves at all times. Unless you are in school because people look after us in there._

_Tamaki._

Haruhi put the note down on the desk. She understood now. Tamaki wanted to protect her, but when he couldn't he wanted to make sure that she would still be safe. She picked the knife case grabbed one end of it with one hand and the other with the other hand. She pulled the knife out of the case and revealed a silver blade that was very sharp. She looked at it in awe for a while and then smiled. She put the knife back in its case and into her nightie pocket. She then pick up the two gloves and inspected them carefully. The fingertip less gloves were entirely black. No patterns. She put them into her other pocket and looked around the room. She smiled and then began to walk out of the room.

When she reached the door she took one more look at the room and smiled. As she shut the door a maid came up to her. "Breakfast is ready, Mistress Haruhi." Haruhi smiled and nodded. The maid than lead her down the stairs and to the dining room. Tamaki's grandmother and Tamaki weren't there. Haruhi sat where Tamaki normally did and watched as her food as it was brought to her. She had sausage, bacon, egg and beans. She ate in silence for a while. She then heard a sound of the door opening. "Is Haruhi awake?" Her eyes lit up at the voice. She called out to the person since she was more than certain about who it was. "Tamaki?"

A head popped around the dining room door. "Oh, so you are awake. Did you get my note?" She nodded. Tamaki smiled and sat down next to her. Tamaki's food got severed and he began to eat it. After a while Haruhi had finished her food and dismisses herself from the table. She then makes her way to her room and sits down on the bed. She pulls out the gloves and knife from her pockets and places them on the bed. The brunette then gets changed into some clothes that Tamaki had bought her for her birthday.

She put on a green t-shirt that says 'I'm Taken!' on it. A blue pair of trousers and some blue and green shoes. She picked up the gloves and put them in her trouser pocket. She then realized that her knife had a hole in the top of the case, just big enough for a piece of string. She went into her draw and started to look for some string. When she found some she threaded it throw the hole in the case and then throw the belt hole on the side of her trousers. She tied a knot that was tight enough not to fall lose at any time, but loose enough to untie when needed.

She looked at herself in the mirror on the wall and pulled two silly poses in there, looking at herself, making herself laugh. When she was done she heard her phone go off. The song 'Go Gentle' by Robbie Williams started to play. It was her dad that set the ring tone, so that every time he'd text her she would hear it, although it only appealed to him all the host club members had a different ring tone. Tamaki's was 'Love You More' by JLS. Hikaru's was 'You're so far away' by Carole King. Kaoru's was 'She Will Be Loved' by Maroon 5. Hunny's was 'Heart Skips a Beat' by Olly Murs. Mori's was 'Runaway Train' by Soul Asylum and Kyoya's was 'Happy Now' by Take That.

As she picked up her phone she read the text that said:

_Hey, sweetheart. Daddy is going to be around to pick you up in 1 hour. Hope you are ready in time. All of your bags are packed and ready to go. When are you moving in? Text me back._

_Love Dad x_

Haruhi sat down on the bed and text back. She heard a knock at the door and turned around to see if they had opened the door or not. They hadn't. She turned back around and finished the text, pressing send. The text message read:

_Hey dad, Tamaki and I are having an engagement party. We will tell everyone then and I'll move in the next day. Thanks for packing my bags._

_Love you dad, Haruhi._

She turned back around and spun around so that she was facing the door with her body. She shuffled over enough so that her feet were over the other side of the bed. She started to swing her feet like a little child and then heard a voice call "Haruhi? Can I come in?" Haruhi was surprised to hear that voice. It wasn't Tamaki's but it was someone she knew. She smiled and seized kicking her feet. She stood up and tidied herself up and the sat on the chair next to her still facing the door. "Come in~!"

* * *

><p><strong>Who is the mystery person? You could probably guess, but of you can't find out in the next chapter. Please review, favourite and follow. It really motivates me!<strong>


	15. Chapter 15- Wedding Planning

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOST CLUB OR THE CHARCTERS. I ONLY OWN THE STORY LINE AND THE OC'S! **

* * *

><p>~Chapter 15~<p>

As the door opened it revealed a man just shorter than Tamaki smiling. Haruhi smiled at the man and spoke in a clear voice. "Hey Yuzuru." He older man smiled and laughed. He spoke happily, like Tamaki would when he was very happy. "Hey Haruhi! I heard about you engagement to my son and thought I should come to congratulate you!" Yuzuru ran and wrapped his arms around Haruhi, pulling her into a tight embrace. "I'm so happy my son found someone so great, without complications, at such a young age! I'm so happy for you two!" he started to sob, tears of joy, into her shoulder. She smiled and put her arms around the crying man. "I'm so happy that you approve." As Yuzuru moved away from Haruhi he stopped crying. He wiped his tears of joy and smiled. "Thanks for putting up with him, Haruhi." Haruhi smiled back at Yuzuru.

She then stood up and walked over to the window across the room. She sat down on a chair near the window and stared out of it in thought. "Do you need to protect yourself if you are in a rich family?" Tamaki's dad looked at her in surprise. He then noticed the knife tied to her trousers. He looked down at his pocket which also had a knife in it. He pulled it out and looked at it in awe. "It's only for our protection. Sometimes rivalling companies will try to assassinate companies like us, or find someone close them like you and kidnap them in order to put them up for ransom, and if they find out that you and Tamaki are getting engaged who knows what they will do. Just look after yourself, okay?" Haruhi looked up from the window to the man. He seemed to know a lot about the subject. _I guess since he has had to put up with it since he was a child he should _she thought.

She laughed a little and then held her knife in hand and smiled. She knew that he was right and thought that Tamaki just looking out for her. She smiled at the case in her hand and then a knock came at the door. She only could guess who it was until a sweet, happy voice came from the other side of the door. "Haruhi, can I come in?" She smiled at the voice as she instantly knew that it was Tamaki. She rolled her eyes and then laughed a little before saying "Tamaki, you don't have to ask. Just come in." The blonde walked into the room and spotted his father just beside the door.

He then noticed Haruhi sat on her window seat. He smiled at the brunette and walked over to her. Tamaki gave her a quick kiss on the forehead before standing up next to her. He saw the knife case on her trousers and leaned down to her ear. He whispered into her ear "Do you like it?" Haruhi looked up at her fiancé and nodded. He watched the scene. Yuzuru started back away slowly back out of the room. "I'm going to leave." Haruhi looked over at Yuzuru in a calm and happy way. She nodded at him and he left the two alone in the room. Haruhi walked to her desk and placed her bag on the bed. She then started to pack all of her stuff up into the bag. When she wasn't looking Tamaki walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

When she felt the arms around her waist she was tense for a few seconds but then relaxed and turned her head around to Tamaki, smiling. She leaned back onto him and placed her arms on top of his. She then spotted her phone on the table. She broke away from Tamaki's grasp and walked over to her phone with her bag in her hand. She closed her bag and put her phone in pocket. "So when will we have this engagement party?" Haruhi sat down on a chair that was next to the table. Tamaki grabbed a piece of paper and sat down across from her.

He wrote down on the top of the paper 'Engagement Party Plan'. He wrote down, as a subheading, 'Guests'. "Well, who are we going to invite first of all?" Haruhi thought for a while and then said "Hunny, Mori and Kyoya and Kaoru and….Hikaru." Tamaki wrote down the first four names but, when he heard the last name, he pushed down so hard on the pencil that the lead nib broke. "He isn't coming." Haruhi sighed and then nodded. _Maybe if I mention it later he will agree. _Tamaki sharpened his pencil and sat back down. They spent about 10 minutes suggesting people to invite. Then Haruhi brought up the topic again. "Oh, and we can't forget Hikaru."

Tamaki stopped what he was writing. He looked down at the paper and didn't say anything for a few seconds, then after he spoke in a low, disagreeing tone. "I told you, he isn't coming." Haruhi looked at Tamaki in shock. _How can he say that about one of his best friends? _Haruhi shook her head and sighed. "We can't invite one twin without the other, that's just mean." Tamaki slowly moved his pencil up to Kaoru's name. "Then we don't invite the other." Haruhi stood up and slammed her hands down on the table and shouted at the top of her voice. "Kaoru Hiitachin is coming and that's final! He is one of my best friends and he hasn't done anything wrong!"

Tamaki let go of his pencil and stood up he walked over to Haruhi slapped her. "I'm not having a man that violated my fiancé at our engagement party, got it?" Haruhi started to cry and then looked up at him. He was looking down at the floor, she was unable to see his expression. She felt tears run down her cheeks and nodded. She sat back down on the chair and looked at the table. She continued to cry, silently.

Tamaki looked at his hands unable to react to what he just did to Haruhi. He then saw a tear fall onto his hand and looked at Haruhi sat down on the chair, crying. He burst into tears and wrapped his arms around her and quickly said "I'm sorry Haruhi! I didn't mean it! We will invite him, okay?" Haruhi stopped crying and quickly stood up and turned around. She looked at him surprised. "Are you serious?!" Tamaki nodded and then Haruhi quickly ran up to him in tears. She wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you, Tamaki." Tamaki put his arms around her and smiled. He pulled away a little a placed a hand where he had slapped. He looked her right in the eye and kissed her check. "I'm so sorry Haruhi." Haruhi pulled him back into a tight embrace and then after a few seconds Haruhi and Tamaki sat back down and continued to plan everything.

Once another 50 minutes had passed they were almost planned everything. (I said 50 minutes because Haruhi was going home in an hour and they had been sorting out the guest list for 10 minutes. Maths!) The date was the 13th of March, 3 weeks from then. The time was 6 until 11, for reasons it has to be long. The guest list had 60 people on it, including both families, all of their friends and some friendly company leaders. The venue was a hotel party room, since it was going to be until 11 some people might want to stay overnight, hence the venue. The dress code was formal, ties, suits and cocktail dresses. The theme was a night under the stars. The music would be done by Haruhi's friend's dad, he agreed once they called him up. Tamaki gave the guest list to a maid and asked that an invite be made for each one and that the invites must include the dress code, theme and venue and that they must agree with the theme. The maid bowed and left them alone.

After a couple of minutes a butler arrived and said "Mistress Haruhi, your dad is her for you." Haruhi nodded and thanked the butler for the message. She grabbed her bag and got to the door of the room. Tamaki followed Haruhi, he grabbed her hand and they both made their way down the stairs. When they got to the living room they found Ranka and Yuzuru chatting about something, most probably them. When the two of them go there the two men stopped talking and Ranka stood up. He ran up to Haruhi and hugged her tight. "Hey, sweetheart!" Haruhi hugged her dad back. "Hey, dad." Haruhi looked at Tamaki with a smile and then Ranka pulled away. He had started crying when he was hugging Haruhi and was still crying.

"I heard that you were going to live in the 2nd mansion and not this one." Haruhi smiled and felt a little more at peace with her dad then she thought she would. "Yeah, dad. The date for the engagement party is on the 13th of March." Ranka smiled and then grabbed her hand. He started to walk her away towards the door. She pulled away and gave Tamaki a quick kiss goodbye before following her dad out to their car. Haruhi got in the car and Ranka got into the driver's seat. As they got out of their sight Ranka said in a serious tone. "Haruhi, there's something I need to tell you." Haruhi turned and looked at her dad. "What is it?"

* * *

><p><strong>What does her father need to tell her? Find out in the next chapter! <strong>**Please review, favourite and follow. It really motivates me!**


	16. Chapter 16- The Truth Is Out

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOST CLUB OR THE CHARCTERS. I ONLY OWN THE STORY LINE AND THE OC'S! **

* * *

><p>~Chapter 16~<p>

Haruhi looked at her dad in wonder for a moment. When they stopped outside the apartment block Ranka let out a loud sigh. "Haruhi, you know how my boss gave me the opportunity to go and work for him on a around the world tour, where he will pay us twice as much to modal?" Haruhi thought for a moment and then remembered the moment that her dad had told her.

* * *

><p>**Flashback**<p>

"Hey, Daring! Daddy is home!" Haruhi turns around to see her father walking through the door. She then looks back at the food she was serving up for dinner. "Hey, dad. How was work?" Haruhi finished serving the food and brought two plates to the table to see her father already sitting at the table. "It was great thanks. My boss offered me a job, working for him, modelling around the world." Haruhi normally got lost in her own world at dinner time, but the sound of her father working around the world had caught her ear. "Well, are you going to take it?" She started to eat her food, although she was still listening to what her father had to say. Ranka took a mouthful of his food. When he had finished that bite he replied. "No, of course not." Haruhi was shocked to hear that although she tried her hardest to hide it. She continued to eat her food.

"Why not?" Ranka finished what he was eating and said "Because I would have to leave you home alone for months. I couldn't do that to my only daughter." Haruhi sighed. She took another mouthful of her food, which she was half way through eating. When she had finished that mouthful she looked up at her dad and started a calm protest. "I'm 16 now, dad. I'm fully able to look after myself and plus Tamaki could send someone down to look after-" she was cut off her father speaking over her. "I'm not having that perverted boy try to steal my daughter's pride. I will not allow it." Haruhi her eyes and muttered to herself. "Maybe I want my pride stolen." Ranka heard this, not very clearly, but he heard it. He got angry. "Did you just say that you want her pride taken away from you, by that pervert?!" Haruhi looked away from her dad and stood up. She grabbed her plate and turned around, to face her bedroom. "Yes. Now if you'll excuse me I will finish my food in my room."

Ranka watched his daughter go into her room and shut the door tight. _I wonder why children are so rebellious. You would probably know, Kotoko._ Ranka finished his food and went to bed and Haruhi finished her food in her room. She washed up and went to bed.

* * *

><p>**End of Flashback**<p>

Haruhi looked at her dad and then replied to his question. "Yes, what about it?" Ranka got out of the car and Haruhi followed after him. He locked the car and made his way up to the apartment door. When he got there he waited until Haruhi was right next to him. Then he unlocked the door and before he opened it he said "I've taken the job." Haruhi stood there for a while, while her dad got into the house and took off his coat. She ran up to him and said "But what about the wedding, the engagement party?!" Ranka laughed and then looked over at Haruhi with a smile on his face. He got a piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to her. "I'm not going for a year. That should give me enough time and if it doesn't then he said that I can go at a later date." Haruhi read the letter and smiled. She looked up at her dad and then gave him a hug. "Thank you." Ranka hugged his daughter back.

Suddenly heard her phone go off. It was Kaoru's rind tone. "Excuse me." She pulled away from her dad and made her way to her room. She shut the door behind her and answer the call. "What?!" Kaoru answered in a frightened, quiet voice. "H-Haruhi, h-help us. H-Hikaru came home about two minutes ago from m-milords house to try and settle things. H-he handed me an invite to your engagement party. A-after that I asked him what had happened at m-milord's house h-he then ran upstairs and throw all of our stuff around in our r-room. H-he started shouting things like 'It can't be true!' H-help!"

Suddenly she heard the sound of a door banging open from the other end of the line. "Is that Haruhi?!" The phone line went silent for a little while. Then a shouting sound came from the other end. "IS IT TRUE THAT THE PERVERTED MILORD TOOK YOUR PRIDE!?" Haruhi had to hold the phone away from her ear at arm's length to just stop her ear drums from bursting thanks to the sound at the end of the line. When he was done screaming Haruhi slowly put the phone back to her ear. She then replied to the question. "Ur… Yes." She almost instantly had to hold it away from her ear again as another shout from phone line came through, which said "WELL, DID HE FORCE YOU?! HE MUST OF! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" Haruhi quickly screamed down the other line so that Hikaru could her. "He didn't make me!" Hikaru stopped shouting and the line went silent for another moment.

Then Kaoru came back in the line and said calmly. "He didn't?" Haruhi sat down on her futon and sighed. "No." Kaoru went quiet for a while. Then he was about to speak with a "Wh-" coming through, but she heard a 'beeeeeeeep'. The phone call had ended. After a couple of minutes she sighed and put her phone down on her bed. She then saw her door fly open and her father shouting. "HE DID WHAT?!" Haruhi didn't say anything. What could she say?

* * *

><p>**Hiitachin's House**<p>

Kaoru looked at the phone for a while before he turned to his brother with an angry look on his face. "Why did you do that?" Kaoru didn't look up at his brother, he just looked at the floor. Hikaru looked at his brother and then pulled out his own phone. He was about to call Tamaki when Kaoru slapped the phone out of his hand. "I asked you a question." Hikaru picked up his phone and started Tamaki's number. "It can't be true. I don't want to hear any of the details. I just want him to clarify everything." Hikaru called Tamaki up. Tamaki answered the phone. "Hey, Hikaru." Hikaru's voice was very serious. "Did you force Haruhi or was it her choice?" Tamaki fell silent. How could he answer a question like that?

* * *

><p><strong>Dun-Dun-Dunnnnn~. How will Haruhi answer her dad and Tamaki answer Hikaru? Find out n the next chapter. Please review, favourite and follow. It really motivates me!<strong>


	17. Chapter 17- The Accident

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOST CLUB OR THE CHARCTERS. I ONLY OWN THE STORY LINE AND THE OC'S! Sorry that it is late again, but I have a lot on my plate. I'll try my hardest to be quicker.**

* * *

><p>~Chapter 17~<p>

Hikaru stood there waiting for an answer. After a while he didn't get one so he repeated himself. "Did you force Haruhi or was it her choice?" There was another long pause and then Tamaki spoke quietly over the phone, saying "I didn't force her, it was her choice. I would have stopped if she said to, but she didn't." Hikaru didn't say anything for a moment but then said "Thanks for the clarification." He took the phone away from his ear and ended the call.

Kaoru looked at his brother in surprise. "So?" Hikaru turned to his brother with tears running down his face. "He didn't force her." Kaoru rolled his eyes and walked over to his brother. He gave him hug and tried to reassure his brother. They stood there hugging for a little while. Hikaru then pulled himself out of his brother's grip and walked out of the room. He made his way to their room. When he got there he got in laid down on his bed and started to cry.

* * *

><p>**Haruhi's House**<p>

Her father stood there breathing heavily. "WELL?!" Haruhi grabbed her phone, keys and an already packed bag. She walked past her dad not saying a single word. She then got to the door and opened it. As she was about to leave she said to Ranka. "I'm going to stay at Hunny's place tonight. Also what you heard over the phone was true." She quickly shut the door behind her as she ran down the stairs. She ran to the closest café and called Hunny. A sweet innocent voice came through the line. "Hey, Haruhi! What's up?" Haruhi walked into the café and sat down on a chair. When a waiter came to her table she told him that she was just going to be a minute and will go, so he left. "Hey, Hunny. Can I stay at yours tonight?"

The sweet innocent voice turned into a slightly worried voice. "Yeah, sure but why?" Haruhi heard the sound of cake being eaten and spoke through the phone. "I'll tell you when I see you. Can you just send a car around to the French café not far from my house?" Haruhi heard the sound of a crash. She looked out of the window at a car crash. "Yeah, sure. See you later." Haruhi hung up the phone and looked at the crash. She was wondering what happened, until she saw that one of the one of the drivers had been driving on the wrong side of the road.

She looked at the accident. A blue car, that seemed to only have a person in the driver's seat, had its front mashed up. A red car, with someone in the passenger's seat and the driver's seat, was practically only half a car. The drivers of the cars were injured, badly and the passenger of the red car seemed to have a cut on his head and was unconscious. She noticed that the driver of the red car looked like man and the passenger like a girl. She looked at in worry. She then saw a little boy stumble out from behind the wreckage. The boy looked about 5. He had brown hair and blue eyes.

Haruhi stood up from her seat and raced to where the boy was. As the boy fainted she got there and caught him. She lied him down on the floor and checked for his heartbeat. When she could hear his heartbeat she gave a sigh of relief. She then checked if he was breathing. She was relieved to know that he was conscious and breathing. She then heard sirens coming from behind her. She turned around to see an ambulance parked behind her. As a paramedic came towards her he asked what had happened. She told him that she didn't see anything, but that it seemed like the blue car had been driving on the wrong side if the road. When paramedic asked her if she knew the boy she shook her head. "He stumbled out from behind the red car, so I ran to help him and then he fainted." She saw some other paramedic trying to get the other people out of the car. The paramedic asked for her number and name. "It's just in case of the worst case scenario. You understand." Haruhi nodded and gave him her number and name. "We will keep you informed." Haruhi watched as they put the little boy on a stretcher and pulled him away.

As the ambulance drove away she watched until it was out sight. She then heard the sound of another car coming up behind her. When she turned around she saw a car behind her. A man got out and walked up to her. "Miss Haruhi? Your car." She nodded and got into the car. She was lost in thought. _What if that boy doesn't make it? Were those his parents? If so, what if they don't make it? Where will he go? Has he got any other family? Will he be okay? What about the others, will they be okay?_ The car drive lasted for ages, or so I seemed. When they finally got there Haruhi got out and Hunny jumped her, giving her a hug. "Hey Haruhi!" Haruhi hugged him back. She smiled and then as he got down he noticed her worried expression. "Haruhi, what's wrong?" Haruhi looked at him with a smile. "Nothing." Haruhi walked up to the door of the mansion.

When it opened she saw Tamaki standing in hallway. Tamaki ran to Haruhi and gave her a huge hug. "Haruhi, I'm so sorry. I'm such a bad person. I'm so sorry." Haruhi hugged him back and patted him on the back reassuringly. Tamaki pulled away from Haruhi. He wiped the tears from his eyes and smiled. "There was a car crash by the café, yes?" Haruhi nodded. She then held Tamaki's had and walked him into the living room. She sat down and he sat down next to him. Hunny followed the two and sat down across from them. As he looked into her eyes he could see worry. "What's wrong?" Haruhi sighed and then proceeded to tell them about the crash and the boy. When she was done the room went silent. Suddenly Tamaki stood up and walked over to the private room a little bit down the hall. "I'll find out who he was." Haruhi stood up and walked over to Tamaki.

Hunny followed them into the room. "Tamaki, do you want to stay here with Haruhi tonight?" Tamaki thought for a moment and then shook his head. "Too many rumours will occur." Hunny smiled and nodded. Tamaki then sat down on a chair as Hunny left and Haruhi walked up to Tamaki. Tamaki pulled out his phone and called Kyoya. "Kyoya? Did the victims from the car crash go to your family's hospital?" Kyoya answered in a certain voice. "Yes. I know Haruhi helped the little boy. So because of that I am able to give you all the information you need." Tamaki put the phone on speaker. Kyoya started to speak.

"The boy's name is Yunaki Hashinata. His mum and dad were also in the car crash. His dad is in surgery and his mother has….passed. He is stable but his father may not make it. He has no other family apart from his Nan that is in a home. If his father doesn't make it then he will either go into care, unless…" The phone line went silent for a while. Kyoya continued to talk, after a little while. "Unless, Haruhi is willing to take the boy in. Since Haruhi saved the boy's life it is the only other option. What do you say Haruhi? It may not happen but, you know." Haruhi stood there for a moment in thought. "Only if the father doesn't make it, yes?" Kyoya spoke reassuringly over the phone line. "Yes. Only if he doesn't make it." Haruhi didn't do or say anything for a moment. Then she nodded. Tamaki spoke clearly into the phone. "She agreed." Kyoya then thanked them and hung up.

Tamaki looked at his fiancé and gave her a hug. He tried to reassure her that everything would be fine. Haruhi couldn't help but feel sorry for the boy. Like her, he had lost his mother at a very young age and she knew how he would feel. She started to cry into Tamaki's shoulder. Tamaki smiled and squeezed her a little tighter. "It's okay." Haruhi pulled away from Tamaki and then heard her phone go off. She picked it up and answered it. "Yes?" the voice from the other line was recognisable as the paramedic's from before. "Miss Haruhi. Neither of the child's parents made it and he has no other family. Would you be willing to take this boy as your own?" Haruhi fell silent. She didn't know how to answer.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry that this doesn't seem very believable, but I just felt like it needed to do this. It was a twist and I know it wouldn't happen, but I thought that since the boss' son knew Haruhi, they may allow it. Do not think that you could do that, it's just a story line. Please review, favourite and follow. It really motivates me!<strong>


	18. Chapter 18- The Boy

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOST CLUB OR THE CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN THE STORYLINE AND THE OC'S! I'm sorry I took so long. My word trail expired and its hard to write on Copy 'n' Paste. **

* * *

><p>~Chapter 18~<p>

Haruhi stood there in silence at the question, just asked to her. She had only just learned the boy's name and now she had to become his guardian. The paramedic on the other end of the one line started to speak again. "Are you there, Miss Haruhi?" Haruhi felt a tear run down her face. She spoke softly into the phone. "Yes, I'm here. I accept. I will become the boy's guardian." Haruhi could hear the sound of a sigh, from over the phone. As if because she agreed they were relieved. "Thank you. Make your way to the hospital and we will give you all the information you need." Haruhi felt other tears rolling down her cheeks, but made no effort to stop them. She thanked them and then ended the call. Haruhi brought her hands up to her face, covering her face, as she continued to cry.

Tamaki looked at his partner and then came up from behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. he pulled her close and whispered in her ear. "Everything will be fine, Haruhi." Haruhi moved her hands away from her face slightly and spoke between sniffles. "Tamaki, How can I look after a child when I live with my father. Tamaki thought for a moment. Then he came up with an idea and let go of her waist. He quickly slid over to in front of her and smiled. He threw his arms in the air and started to act like a complete idiot. "I guess you will just have to move in today!" He kept on repeating over and over.

Haruhi laughed at him and he then looked around. "Well, first we have to check up on him at the hospital. Then we have to get guardian ship of him. We have to make sure we get a room ready for him in mansion #2. We can't forget about food." Haruhi kept going on and on about they would need do have and do before. Tamaki started to panic. "What if we can't get it done?" Haruhi left the room, still saying what they would need. Noticing that Haruhi had left, Tamaki walked out of the room and found Haruhi half way to the door.

She walked past Hunny and said "I'm going to the hospital. I'll come back later okay?" Hunny nodded. Haruhi turned around to see Tamaki walking up to her. She smiled and then held out a hand for Tamaki. Tamaki took it and said to Hunny. "I'll take her and bring her back." Hunny nodded again and watched the two leave. When they had, he walked to the kitchen and continued to eat the cake he was eating. Haruhi and Tamaki got into the car and headed out to the hospital.

After about 10 minutes they were at the hospital. Haruhi and Tamaki got out of the car and made their way into the hospital. Tamaki said to the person at the desk "Haruhi Fujioka, here to see Yunaki Hashinata." The receptionist nodded and stood up. She asked to follow her and they did as she asked. When they stopped at a room the nurse checked the name on there. It read 'Yunaki Hashinata'. The nurse opened the door. She looked in and then turned to Haruhi. "I'm afraid that he is in a coma. Although he is stable." Haruhi nodded and walked into the room. Tamaki walked in behind Haruhi and looked at the little boy.

Tamaki looked at the brown-haired, blue-eyed boy with a smile. He and Haruhi sat either side of him. "Hello, I'm your new daddy." Haruhi held the boys motionless hand and stroked his head. She smiled at the boy and spoke quietly. "Hi darling, I'm your new mummy." The boy was attached to a machine to help him breath, a machine to help him eat and drink and a machine to keep an eye on his pulse. Haruhi looked at the boy with love in her eyes. A doctor and nurse walked into the room. Both were female. "Hello, I'm the doctor that has been looking after Yunaki. Are you his guardians?" Haruhi looked up at the woman. The doctor was holding a clipboard in her hand. The nurse was checking all the machines.

Haruhi nodded and the doctor held out a form. "Please sign on the dotted line." Haruhi started to read the form. The title on it was 'Guardianship'. Haruhi looked back up at the woman. "Why am I signing this?" The doctored smiled and handed her a pen. Haruhi continued to read the form. When she was done she signed on the dotted line and passed the form to Tamaki. Tamaki signed the form and passed it to the nurse standing next to him. The nurse smiled and took the form from Tamaki. The doctor cleared her throat. "Since no one else is in the boy's family you have no need to go to court. Congratulations." She held out a hand for Haruhi to shake. Haruhi shook her hand and the doctor and nurse left the room.

Haruhi looked back at Yunaki. She held his hand again and smiled. "Looks like I have a son." Tamaki smiled at his boy. He stroked his head. "It seems that I am a father." Haruhi leaned down and kissed the boy's forehead. Suddenly, she felt a tight grip around the hand that was holding Yunaki's. She looked down at it to find that the boy had held her hand back. She looked at his hand with wide eyes. She then looked back at the boy's head. She saw his eyes flutter open. His blue eyes shone against the lights in the room. Haruhi looked at Yunaki with delight. Tamaki stood up and ran to the door. "Nurse, he's awake!" Haruhi just looked at the boy happily. She was filled with happiness. "Hello, darling." Her voice was soft and gentle. The boy turned a head to look to her. He was smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>How will Yunaki react to his parents death? Find out in the next chapter. Please review, favourite or follow. It really does motivate me. <strong>


	19. Chapter 19- The News

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN, JUST THE STORYLINE AND THE OC'S**

* * *

><p>~Chapter 19~<p>

A doctor ran into the room. Haruhi stood up quickly and stepped to the side, so she wasn't in the doctors way. The doctor checked a lot of his body. His arms and legs. His eyes, ears and breathing. His neck, everything. When she was done she walked up to Haruhi, who had stood up so that the doctor could check Yunaki over. She spoke to her in a professional yet calming way. "He is making a full rcovery but we aren't expecting him to be out for at least 6 weeks." Haruhi nodded and thanked the doctor.

The doctor left without another word. Tamaki moved from the door, where he was standing, and sat next to Yunaki. "Hey, son." Yunaki looked at Tamaki In confusion. Haruhi sat on the bother side of Yunaki. "Hi, sweetie " The boy looked confused. He looked between Haruhi and Tamaki and then turned to Haruhi. "Where is my mummy?" Haruhi sighed. She looked back at Yunaki with pain and remorse in her eyes. Tamaki held his hand. Yunaki turned his head slowly and looked at Tamaki. Tamaki had a warm smile on his face. Haruhi cleared her throat. Yunaki turned head to face Haruhi. His big blue eyes sparkled in the light of the sun coming into the room from the window.

"Your mummy and daddy have both gone to heaven." The little boy started to have tears forming at the corner of his eyes. He burst into tears. Tamaki burst into tears and gave him a hug Haruhi started to form tears at eyes. She gave Yunaki a hug and started to cry. She was crying for herself as well as for him. She was crying the tears she should have cried when her mum died. She was sobbing her heart out. Tamaki smiled and patted her on the back. Haruhi looked up and nodded. She looked at Yunaki with a smile. "We are your new mummy and daddy " Yunaki sniffled and was still crying.

"Will you look after me?" He sniffed again and still had tearmarks on his cheeks. Tamaki had tear marks on his shirt and cheeks. Haruhi smiled, she was still crying lightly. She nodded, unable to speak a word. Yunaki smiled and dived at Haruhi for a hug. He started to cry again. Haruhi smiled and hugged back, shutting her eyes. Tamaki smiled at the scene and walked around to his fiancé. He joined in the hug.

Haruhi looked up at Tamaki and smiled. All three of they continued to hug for a while. When they all finally let go Yunaki had stopped crying. Haruhi smiled. "Get some sleep, sweetie. You will need it. Me and daddy need to sort out some things " Yunaki smiled and nodded. He laid back in his bed and looked at the ceiling. He closed his eyes slowly and he fell asleep after about 10 minutes. Haruhismiled and then looked at Tamaki. Tamaki nodded and Haruhi stood up and walked to the door. Tamaki followed behind and when he got to the door he turned around. He looked at his son and smiled. "See ya soon, sport." He turned off the lights and walked out of the room.

Tamaki walked down the hall behind Haruhi. Haruhi was smiling but yet she was still crying inside. When she and Tamaki reached reception Tamaki spoke to the receptionist. "Yunaki Hashinata has fallen asleep just making sure your aware " The receptionist smiled and nodded "Thank you. The child is lucky to have such good parents like you." Tamaki didn't bother correcting her. He simply smiled. "Thanks." Tamaki walked to Haruhi's side and put his arm around her. "You okay?" Haruhi smiled and nodded. "We have to get some stuff for Yunaki. Let's go." Tamaki nodded and he walked Haruhi to the limo outside. When the door was opened for them Haruhi got in first. Tamakigot in next and the door was shut behind them. Tamaki and Haruhi smiled and were silent as they went to get some stuff.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry how late this is. I had to do it over a period of time because of my stupid laptop. Thanks good for other technology. I think I'm going to write a lot of chapters and then publish it all one day. It just makes sense to me. Then you have more to read. Anyway, please review, favourite andor follow. It really motivates me!**


	20. Chapter 20 - Hunny's Shop

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN THE OC'S AND THE STORYLINE**

* * *

><p>The driver walked around and sat in the front driver seat. "Where shall we go, Mistress Haruhi?" Haruhi already knew where. Hunny had informed her of a shop that he had recently opened called 'Kidz Luv Toyz'. "To That new shop on main street, please, Simon." The driver nodded and started to drive down the road. Haruhi looked out the window at the streets rushing past them. She sighed and placed her elbow on the door arm rest and her head on her hand. She sighed. Tamaki looked over at his fiancé with a slight frown. Haruhi lifted her head so it was inches from her hand when she saw a shop that was for children Yunaki's age (Hunny's shop). The driver looked around and found a place to park. As they drove into the space, Haruhi looked at her boyfriend. Tamaki nodded and Haruhi smiled. Simon got out of the car and opened the door. He bowed and Haruhi got out of the car, shortly followed by Tamaki. Simon had got back into the car, in order to wait for the two to return.<p>

As Haruhi started to walk down the road Tamaki could see how happy Haruhi was. He smiled and reached out his hand and took hers in his. Haruhi noticed this and looked at Tamaki with a smile. Tamaki smiled back. Haruhi looked up at the big sign above the toy store that read 'Kidz Luv Toyz'. Each letter was a different colour, they went in the order of the colours of the rainbow. Haruhi walked up to the store with her boyfriend, hand in hand.

As soon as they opened the door there was a lot of commotion and ruckus. Most of it was children asking for toys. The store was bright and colourful. There were toys for children aged 2 and up. Tamaki instantly let go of Haruhi's hand and ran up to a big blue toy house that looked way too old for Yunaki. "Haruhi! Can we please get this for Yuanki? Please!" Tamaki ran inside of the house and started to play with a tea set that was in there. Haruhi sighed. She looked around at all the children and babies. She couldn't believe that she had a son. She smiled at her idiot boyfriend messing around in the house. "Well, I guess the house will last him quite a long time. Okay Tamaki, we will get the house, but you are putting it together. We are not paying anyone to do so, understand?" Tamaki quickly stepped out of the house and nodded rapidly. "Yes, Ma'am!"

Tamaki looked around to try and find a boxed version of the house, while Haruhi went to get a trolley. Haruhi found the trolleys with little problem and quickly made her way back over to Tamaki. Tamaki had found a boxed version of the house and placed it in the trolley. "A house fit for a prince." Haruhi looked at him an arched an eyebrow. "I believe the expression is 'fit for a king'." Tamaki shook his head. "I am the king, therefore, my son is the prince, and you are my queen." Haruhi rolled her eyes and started to wheel the trolley down the aisles. She looked up and down the shelves of paint and wallpaper. "I think we will ask him more about what he wants his room to be like next time we go to visit him in the hospital." Tamaki nodded in agreement.

As the brunette made her way down the varies other aisles, followed by the blonde. She entered an aisle that was dedicated to outdoor equipment. Tamaki's face lit up when he saw all the different swings, slides and climbing frames. Tamaki looked up and down the shelves until he could find what he called a 'suitable plaything'. When he did find one he turned to Haruhi smiling brightly. "Haruhi? Can we get this please?" Tamaki held up a big box. Haruhi moved ever so much closer to the box to try and get a better look at the picture on the box. It was a picture of the equipment inside the box. On the picture were two swings, one was meant for smaller children, and blue, and the other was for older children, and yellow. Attached to the end of the swing set were a green set of monkey bars, along with a ladder. Even though the ladder was there, there was a hole that led to an orange platform. The platform had a red slide that started facing forward and ended facing backwards. It wasn't very clear but you could see a set of purple stairs around the back to help the little ones onto the slide. Haruhi studied the picture carefully and looked at Tamaki to see how much he wanted it. She then looked back at the box. "I guess it would last him a while." Tamaki smiled and carefully placed the box into the trolley.

Haruhi slowly made her way down the aisle, rejecting all of Tamaki's requests to get another item from the same aisle. Items such as a trampoline, or different types of climbing frames. When she and Tamaki finally got out of the aisle they continued down other aisles. After a little while they had travelled down about 10 other aisles and their trolley hadn't filled up anymore. Haruhi went a little further ahead than Tamaki and went down one of the last aisles. As she turned the corner, she could see a lot of parents and children. Haruhi stopped and waited for Tamaki as she stared aimlessly at all the children running around, picking up all different stuffed animals like ponies and bear and puppies and kittens. Once the blonde had caught up with her, he looked down the aisle and then at Haruhi. Tamaki put a hand Haruhi shoulder and Haruhi looked up at him. "You go and see if you can get anything he would like." Haruhi nodded and stepped away from the trolley, letting Tamaki take the handle. She slowly started to make her the aisle, trying to not step on anyone or thing. She started to look up and down aisle shelves. When she looked at the top shelf, there was a teddy that caught her eye. She took it off of the high shelf and studied the teddy. It was a light brown teddy bear with soft, smooth fur. With its blue eyes and a blue ribbon wrapped around its neck to match it looked like the perfect gift. She made her back to Tamaki, making sure to watch her footing, and showed him the teddy. Tamaki gave it one glance and smiled. He gestured to place it the trolley. Haruhi did so with a smile on her face.

As the two made their way down the aisles they hadn't been down before, Haruhi realised that here was nothing more to buy. "Let's go and pay." Tamaki smiled and nodded. He came out of the aisle they were currently in and made his way over to the check-out, with Haruhi by his side. The check out had one other customer as Tamaki drew his trolley to a stop in the correct position and started to load his things onto the conveyer belt. Haruhi placed the teddy carefully on the conveyer belt, between the two other items they wanted. When the person in front was done, they briskly piled their items into their trolley and ushered the children out. Tamaki got out his wallet as the stuff was being scanned and Haruhi put everything in the trolley. The outdoor equipment was placed on the bottom of the trolley and outdoor equipment was placed on top of it. Haruhi carried the teddy.

The cashier looked down at the floor, as if looking for some thing. "Where is your child?" Tamaki continued to count his money out to the right amount in his wallet as he answered. Haruhi clenched the teddy harder. "He's in the hospital." The cashier stood there, in shock. "Oh, I'm so sorry." Tamaki placed the notes and some change on the counter. "Don't worry." He gave the woman a winning smile. "I'm sure our little solider will pull through." The cashier nodded as she took the money. "Of course." She placed the money into the register and Haruhi thanked her. The couple left the shop, Tamaki pushing the trolley and Haruhi gripping onto the teddy for dear life. The chauffer, that had been waiting in the car all this time, got out as soon as he saw the two and ran around to the back of the limo, opening the boot. As Tamaki pushed the trolley into Simon's reach, the driver clicked his fingers and a second man came out of the passenger seat at the front and opened the door that lead to the set of seats in the back for Tamaki and Haruhi, as Simon started to fill the boot with all the items they had bought. Haruhi got into the car first, followed by Tamaki. Once they were both in the passenger that had opened the door for them closed the door and got back into the car, on his side. Simon just finished loading everything and went to take the trolley back. Once he had done so, he got back to the car and into the driver's seat. "Where do you wish to go now Mistress Haruhi and Master Tamaki?"

Haruhi thought long and hard about the question. "Take us to the supermarket not too far from here, if you please." The driver nodded and set off. Tamaki looked at Haruhi. "Is it a commoner's market?" Haruhi simply nodded. Tamaki's face lit up and he started to chant, "Commoner's market! Commoner's market!" over and over again. Haruhi laughed at her foolish fiancé. _This will certainly be an exciting way to live my life. _She thought to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>What will happen at the commoners market? By the way, I have a new editor that will help me check over my work so my style of writing might have changed. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please follow, favourite and review, it really motivates me.<strong>


	21. Chapter 21 - Crazy Hikaru & Calm Kaoru

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN THE OCS AND THE STORYLINE.**

* * *

><p>It was about ten minutes before they all arrived at the supermarket, Tamaki was almost jumping with excitement. Haruhi waited patiently as Simon found a parking space and opened the door for them to leave the car. Tamaki jumped out of the car with a smile on his face, like he had just turned 5 and been told he was going to Disneyland for his birthday. As Haruhi stepped out she made sure to leave the teddy behind. Looking up at the very tall building, Tamaki couldn't wait to go in. Haruhi thanked the driver and took her husband's hand. Looking around she could see some trolleys. Walking over to the trolleys, she picked one close to her. She started to walk into the big building. Tamaki followed after Haruhi.<p>

As they entered the building, Tamaki looked around at the big building with the many different aisles full of all different things on them. Haruhi walked down the aisles and looked at all the shelves. She could see a lot of different products for cleaning. She picked up some bleach and washing up liquid and some other cleaning products. Tamaki looked at Haruhi. "Why don't you just let my people get you all you need? We probably already have this stuff." Haruhi placed a bottle of some floor cleaning stuff in the trolley.

"This is for my dad. So he doesn't run low." Tamaki smiled and helped Haruhi by putting in some more cleaning products.

As they continued around the supermarket, they picked a lot of different products including food, make-up and stationary. They filled the trolley up and made their way to the checkout. As they looked around, they could see all the children walking around and looking at some of the children's toys. Haruhi smiled at the thought of Yunaki, and any other children her and Tamaki may have, doing that one day. Piling everything onto the conveyer belt, tamaki pulls out a bank card. Haruhi turned to Tamaki. "No. I'll pay, it is my dad." Tamaki handed Haruhi the card and a piece of paper with some numbers on it. "This card is ours, not mine." Haruhi looked up at Tamaki and smiled. She looked at the card, it was under Tamaki's name but she didn't mind. Once everything was scanned and bagged, Haruhi paid for it with the card. Handing the card back to, Tamaki she took hold of the trolley and made her way out.

Once they were out, Simon got the trolley and started to roll it to the car boot, while his pal opened the door for the pair. Haruhi got in first followed by Tamaki. By the time Simon had put everything in the boot, everyone was in and waiting to go. He walked around to the front of the car and got into the drivers seat. Haruhi could see that the sun was high in the sky. She looked at her watch. The time was 1:56 pm. She wasn't surprised. "Mitsukuni's mansion, if you please." Simon nodded and off they went.

It took them about 20 minutes before they arrived at Hunny's house. As they parked outside the front door, Tamaki looked out the window. He saw Hunny stood there looking slightly angry with Bun-Bun. Ranka and the twins were stood on either side of him. Only three of them looked angry, mostly Ranka and Hikaru. Kaoru had a guilty look on his face as if to say 'Sorry, I tried to stop them.' Tamaki gulped. He was a little frightened. Haruhi looked out the window to see her dad and the twins with Hunny. She too was slightly scared. Tamaki looked back at her and grabbed her hand. "We did this together, we will face it together." Haruhi nodded and put on a brave face as the door to the limo opened. Tamaki let Haruhi out first and then got out himself. Simon went over to boot and opened it. He started to take the things out of the boot and into the mansion. A few other servants helped.

Kaoru walked over to Haruhi and whispered in her ear. "I'm so sorry. I tried to stop Hikaru, but he wouldn't listen. Ranka told him where to go." Haruhi turned to her friend with a smile. "Don't worry, it would have happened sooner or later. Thanks for trying to help, though." Kaoru nodded and went back to join with his brother. Ranka walked up to Tamaki and grabbed him by the ear. He pulled him away from Haruhi and walked him over to Hikaru.

Even though Tamaki was taller than Hikaru and Ranka, he still felt very intimidated and tried to get away. "Haruhi! Help!" Haruhi went to go and help Tamaki but Hunny had run over to her and was holding her. She felt saddened and pained. Hikaru had an evil smirk on his face. Ranka threw Tamaki in the front of Hikaru and nodded. Tamaki regained his balance and looked Hikaru right in the eye. Hikaru's eyes were filled with hate. Tamaki yelped. He was about to run back to Haruhi when he felt someone holding him from behind. Ranka. He thought he was going to die. He didn't know what to do.

Haruhi didn't want Tamaki to get hurt. She looked back at Hunny to see that his grip wasn't very tight. He was just making it seem like he was holding her back. In fact, he wasn't even touching her. Haruhi ran over to Tamaki and ran around her dad. She stood between Hikaru and Tamaki and put her arms out as if to shield him. "Don't hurt him!" Hikaru looked at Haruhi, a little startled by her reaction. "Why not?" Looking back at Tamaki and then at Hikaru. "Because I know you don't want to. You are angry and hurt, I know, but you would never hurt Tamaki."

Hikaru looked at his brother. "Let's go Kaoru." Kaoru could see that his twin had a plan to get Tamaki back. He just nodded and started to walk away. Hikaru walked past and whispered in Tamaki's ear. "I'll get you." Tamaki gulped. Hikaru then whispered in Ranka's ear. "I'll get him when he least expects it." Ranka nodded and Haruhi turned around. She turned to Tamaki and gave him a hug. Tamaki hugged his fiancé back and tried to calm her down. "It's okay. Everything will be okay."


	22. Chapter 22 - Hikaru & Kaoru-Recent Past

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN THE OCS AND STORYLINE.**

**I'm going to do this chapter about the twins to give you a bit of background as to what has happened in the past few years. I'm going to do more like this for the other hosts throughout the story.**

* * *

><p>Hikaru stormed into the his house. Kaoru followed behind his older twin brother. "Hikaru, calm down." Hikaru picked up an empty vase and threw it across the room. He was practically in tears. "Calm down?! Calm down!? How can I calm down?!" Kaoru wasn't happy seeing his brother this way. He walked up to him and attempted to soothe him. "It will be okay." Hikaru turned to his brother, unhappy. "Okay? Nothing will be okay, Kaoru. Mum and Dad aren't coming back for another 5 years because of their work." Kaoru looked sad. "I know. But we have to show them that we will be okay without them. We can go and see them next month."<p>

**Flashback - one month ago**

Mr and Mrs Hitachiin had been home for a year, after they had promised their two sons hat they would work from home from then on. Yuzuha turned to her husband with a longing look in her eyes. Mr Hitachiin nodded and turned to his sons. "Boys." The two boys looked over at their parents. The one nearest his mother, Kaoru, spoke up first. "Yes, father?" Yuzuha spoke next. "Me and your father have spoken it over. We have loved the last year being with you both so much, but..." The woman stopped to think about how to say it. The other twin spoke up. "But what?" Mrs Hitachiin looked at her two boys. "Me and your father have a lot of work we need to do. Work that we can't do at home. So, we have to leave for a while." The twins acted like it was nothing. Hikaru spoke up again. "What? The usual 2-5 months? That's fine mum, really." Kaoru nodded in agreement. The boys father took over. "No, boys. It will be longer. We are leaving for 5 years to go to a few places." Yuzuha almost broke down into tears. The boys stopped eating and looked surprised at what their dad had just told them.

**Present**

Kaoru was welling with tears in his eyes. "I know, Hikaru, but don't take it out on our friends." Hikaru looked at his brother. "You're right. Thanks Kaoru." Hikaru gave his brother a hug. Hugging his brother back with a smile, Kaoru noticed someone standing in the living room. "Oh, hey, Rachel." A blonde haired, blue eyed beauty walked to stand next to Kaoru. The girl was a heir to a chain of beauty salons all around the world, she was also American. Not only that, but this girl also happened to be Kaoru's betrothed. She had been for 6 months now. "Hey Kaoru, Hikaru." The woman's voice wasn't high pitched, it was soothing. Kaoru pulled away from his brother and looked him in the eye. "We will always be brothers. That is all we need, remember?" Hikaru nodded.

He walked upstairs and went into his room. He locked the door behind him and sat down on his bed. He looked over at his bedside table to see three pictures. One was of him and Kaoru. One was of him, Kaoru and their parents, and the other was of the host club back in Tamaki and Kyoya's last year of high school. It was taken in America when Haruhi had gone as an exchange student. Hikaru looked long and hard at the at the photo.

In the photo, Hikaru was stood to one side of Haruhi, his arm around her neck with Kaoru to his other side, his arm around his brother's neck. Tamaki was stood on the other side of Haruhi holding her hand. Kyoya was standing on the on the other side of Tamaki with his book in one hand an a clipboard in the other. Mori was stood at the back of he group with Hunny on his shoulders, holding Bun-Bun. Antoinette was in front of Tamaki and Haruhi, being pet by both. It was the one photo, as Tamaki pointed out, where everyone had a genuine smile on their face. He looked at Tamaki and looked at how stupid he look in the photo. He then looked at Haruhi and at how much she had let her hair grow out, it was half way down her neck in the photo. He smiled at her and put the picture back on his bedside table.

He then picked up the picture of him, Kaoru and their parents. The picture was taken 3 months after the promise had been made. They were all so happy. Hikaru and his brother were stood in front of their parents with their hands to their sides. Mr and Mrs Hitachiin were stood behind their boys, holding hands, smiling. Their dad had one hand on Hikaru's shoulder and Yuzuha had one hand on Kaoru's shoulder. Hikaru smiled at the photo and put it back.

Meanwhile, downstairs, Kaoru and Rachel were talking. Kaoru was more like trying to explain what had just happened. Rachel listened intently. She was quite astonished. "Well, he did do something, but that was a bit too much." Kaoru nodded in agreement. "I tried to stop him. I should've stopped him." Rachel reached out and placed a hand on Kaoru's shoulder. "Hey, don't beat yourself up. It isn't your fault." Kaoru nodded, knowing that she was right. There was nothing he could've done to have stopped Hikaru, and he knew it.


	23. Chapter 23 - The Approval and The Help

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN THE OCS AND THE STORYLINE.**

* * *

><p>Ranka and Hunny sat on a sofa across from the sofa Haruhi and Tamaki sat on. Ranka looked very angry, Hunny looked slightly annoyed but still his cute self as he hugged onto his Bun-Bun. Tamaki and Haruhi sat, hand in hand. They sat there in silence and Ranka was the first one to break the silence. He cleared his throat and started to speak. "Tamaki, I understand that you love my daughter and she loves you in return. I just wish that you had explained to me that what ad happened." Tamaki nodded. "I understand sir, I realise what I did. My feelings for your daughter just overtook me and I lost my sense." Ranka nodded in agreement. Tamaki and Ranka continued to talk about other things like the engagement party and the wedding.<p>

Hunny looked at Tamaki, then at Ranka, and then at Haruhi. Haruhi gestured to Hunny to follow her out of the room and Hunny agreed to do so with a nod. As Hunny and Haruhi made their way out of the room, Tamaki and Ranka continued to talk about the engagement party and what's Tamaki an Haruhi had decided.

Haruhi turned to the left and walked down the corridor a little, to be sure that they couldn't be heard. Hunny followed behind without any hesitation. When Haruhi stow she turned to Hunny and took a deep breath in. "Hunny, you can't tell anyone about Yunaki, okay? It must stay between me, you, Tamaki and Kyoya. If word gets out all hell will break lose between Hikaru and Tamaki. Promise me you will keep it quiet. Please?" Haruhi a desperate tone in her voice and a longing look in her eye. Hunny nodded in agreement. "I promise Haruhi. No one will know until you and Tamaki agree to tell everyone. Haruhi smiled. "Thanks." Hunny smiled back and simply nodded. They made their way back to the room.

As they walked back to the room they could hear a pencil upon paper, writing. As they drew closer they could hear the sound of Ranka's voice which said "And don't forget to get the flowers and the vases correct now." Haruhi had to smile at that comment. As the two walked in Tamaki looked up. On the table was a piece of paper with some writing on it and a pen in Ranka's hand. Ranka and Tamaki were now sat on the same sofa. Haruhi smiled and gave a slight, almost invisible, nod to Tamaki. Tamaki winked in response.

Ranka continued to arrange things about the wedding, writing it all down as he went along. "We can't forget to pick the bridesmaids and page boys. Not to mention the best-man." Tamaki interrupted quite quickly at that statement. He took the pen out Ranka's hand and scribbled out the question mark next to the word 'best-man'. "My best-man will be Kyoya. I couldn't imagine it being anyone else." Ranka nodded in agreement and Tamaki wrote Kyoya's name next to the scribbled out question mark.

Tamaki and Ranka continued to arrange different things for the wedding. Every-so-often Haruhi would chip in with a "I'll sort that out. Leave it to me." Tamaki and Ranka would just write it in the corner of the paper under the headline 'Speak to Haruhi'. After about 15 minutes of them discussing the wedding plans Hunny spoke up. "Um, guys, I'm going to do some training. Haruhi, if you still want to stay here for the night, I think tea is going to be in about half an hour." Haruhi, Tamaki and Ranka all looked at Hunny. Haruhi nodded. "Yeah, I'm still staying. Alright, I'll go and get ready." Ranka stood up and picked up the piece of paper. Tamaki stood up after him. Haruhi turned to her dad. "Dad, it's best that I stay the night. I don't know who will come up in the night, knocking on the door." Ranka nodded in agreement. He walked in front of Tamaki, indicating that they should leave. Tamaki started to walk out, Haruhi not far behind. When they got the main door way Tamaki turned around and gave Haruhi a hug. "Bye, my copaine. I love you." Haruhi hugged back. She smiled as she hugged him back. Haruhi spoke up. "Night Tamaki. I love you too." Tamaki and Haruhi pulled away from the hug and shared in a passionate French kiss. Haruhi pulled away and smile at Tamaki. Tamaki smiled back. Out of nowhere, Ranka pulled Tamaki by the collar of his shirt, away from Haruhi. "Come on. Leave my daughter in peace." Tamaki nodded as he was dragged back. When Ranka had let go Tamaki rubbed the back of his neck. "Yes Sir." He waved by to Haruhi and she waved back.

As Tamaki and Ranka sped off in their cars, Tamaki in a limo and Ranka in his actual car, Haruhi walked away from the door. The servants shut it as she walked away. She walked into the room she would be staying. She had stayed at Hunny's house a few times in the past and had a room that was 'hers'. She had the same sort of room in all her friends houses. As she made her way to her room she could here a lot of noise coming from one of the practice rooms. She decided not to be nosy and continued up the stairs. As she got to her room she unpacked her bag that was on her bed, the one that she had brought with her. She got out her phone and checked it for messages. Kaoru had text her 3 times. They all said the same thing. Apologising for Hikaru's actions. Haruhi didn't send anything back. She just left it.

She unpacked her bag. She put her clothes in drawers and placed her bag at the end of her bed. she heard a knock on the door. "Yes?" A deep male voice replied from the other side of the door. "Dinner will be ready in 10 minutes." Haruhi looked over at the door to make herself louder to the person on the other side. "Thank you." She heard the person leave and sat down on her bed. She picked up her phone and headphones and plugged the headphones into her phone. She scrolled down the music list on her phone and clicked on a few different things. She put the headphones over her ears and pressed play. She listened to music for the next 10 minutes.


	24. Chapter 24 - Hunny & Chika-Recent Past

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN THE OCS AND THE STORYLINE.**

**This is a chapter about Hunny and his family.**

* * *

><p>Hunny made his way from the practice room. Yusachika walked up to Hunny. "Mitsukuni. Was that Tamaki and Haruhi's dad that just left?" Hunny nodded. "Haruhi is staying the night." Chika nodded. Neither of them seemed to be in the best of moods. Chika started to walk off again. Before he left he said to his brother. "It must be hard taking head of the family like you did. It was the right thing to do." Hunny didn't move. Chika walked into the practice room. Hunny walked along the hall and made his way to his room.<p>

_Hunny was in the practice room of the dojo, waiting for his mother and father to return from their trip to one of the dojos. A butler ran into the practice room, practically out of breath. "Master Mitsukuni!" Hunny stopped and turned to face the butler he took a step away from the dummy he was attacking. "Yes?" The butler was trying to catch his breath but managed to say, "Your parents. They have been involved in a car crash." Hunny's big brown eyes widened as he ran past the butler, who had caught his breath by now. He ran after Hunny. They both ran until he met up with Chika who looked like he was too shocked to speak. They both ran out to the limo that was waiting to take them to the hospital that their parents were at._

_As soon as they got there they ran into the hospital Chika asked where they could find their parents. The receptionist gave them directions and they ran to the location their parents were at. As Hunny burst through the door the first person they saw was their mother. She was unconscious and hooked up to many machines that were keeping her alive. To the left of their mother was their father, who's condition was no better. Despite the room being able to fit at least 5 more people in it they were the only two there. The father had a head wound and his arm in a sling, while the mother had her leg up in a sling and a cut to her abdomen._

_Hunny made his way over to his mother's bedside. He sat down on the chair next to the bed and held her hand. "Everything will be okay. You are going to get through this, with dad." Chika went to his dad and sat next to his bedside and didn't say a word. There was silence for a few moments, that was interrupted by a beeping noise coming from the father's machine. Hunny spun around to see what it was to find Chika stood up, two metres away from his father. _

_Hunny ran over to Chika as 3 nurses and 2 doctors_ _ran into the room and over to the father. Hunny was trying to stay calm but he found it quite hard and started to well up in tears. Chika was staying as calm as he could. After about 15 tries to revive Mr Haninozuka, the one doctor shook head. All the nurses and the other doctor stopped what they were doing and took a step back. The second doctor said "Time of death: 19:57." Hunny and Chika couldn't hold back any longer and both burst into tears. The doctors and nurses bowed their heads, to the corpse of Mr Haninozuka, in respect and one of the nurses looked up and covered his face with the blanket that was over him. _

_Hunny stopped crying once his father's head had been covered and looked over at his mother, then at the doctors and nurses, then at Chika. "Everything will be okay." Chika looked at his brother as he continued to cry. Hunny continued to try and comfort Chika for the rest of visiting hours. _

_Hunny and Chika visited their mum everyday for the next few weeks. If one wasn't there then the other was or they were both in school. Chika sat down next to his mother's bedside with Satoshi stood up behind him. He smiled and held his mother's hand close. He said "Everything will be okay." Chika and Satoshi were silent for the next half hour except for Satoshi bringing Chika and himself a drink about 15 minutes in. _

_After about half an hour the door started to open. Both of the young boys turned to see their cousins and brothers stood at the door. Chika nodded at Hunny, who nodded back. Chika stood up and started to walk out of the room. Hunny took the seat that Chika was sat in. Mori took the seat across from Hunny. Hunny held his mother's hand tight and smiled as he felt the warmth of the blood rushing through her cold, lifeless hand. "I love you mum." _

_After about 10 minutes the dreaded beeping noise echoed throughout the ward. Hunny's eyes widened and he froze. Mori raced over to his cousin and pulled out of the seat and towards, what was the father's bed. Hunny couldn't react. Chika and Satoshi ran in with the three doctors and three nurses. Chika started to well up in tears as he saw his brother. Hunny looked over at his brother and he started to well up in tears too._

_The doctors tried the same thing with Mrs Haninozuka. She died. "Time of death: 13:43." Hunny and Chika both burst into tears. Even though their cousins tried to comfort them it didn't work. _

_A few days later was the funeral of both parents. As the will of Mr Haninozuka was being read out at the end it said "Finally, I give my title as Head of the Haninozuka family, my houses and dojos to Mitsukuni, my eldest son." _

Hunny walked upstairs to his bedroom and when he got there he opened the door walked into his room. He shut the door quietly behind himself and then looked up at his black belts above his door. He smiled as he remembered the good times he had practicing with his father to get them. He went over to his wardrobe and got changed into some normal clothes. He grabbed Bun-bun before he went to get Haruhi for dinner.


	25. Chapter 25 - A Night At Hunny's Place

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN THE OCS AND THE STORYLINE.**

* * *

><p>Haruhi heard a knock at her door and took her headphones out, leaving them on her bedside table along with her phone. She walked over to the door and heard another knock. "I'm coming." The brunette opened the door to see Hunny stood there. "Tea's ready, Haru-chan." Haruhi smiled at the little blonde boy. She walked out of the room, shutting the door behind herself. "Thanks Hunny." Hunny squeezed Bun-bun tight. "You're welcome, Haru-chan!" He smiled brightly and started to skip downstairs.<p>

As soon as the two of them got to the dining room, Yusachika was already seated to the seat next to the head of the table. Hunny took his seat at the head of the table, placing Bun-bun next to him on the table and Haruhi sat next to Yusachika. Three waiters walked out of, what seemed like, the kitchen. They brought one plate of food each out. Placing them in front of their allocated person they retreated back to the kitchen. Haruhi, Hunny and Chika all put their hands together in a praying position. They spoke in unison, "Thank you for the food." They then started to eat.

For a few minutes, there was silence. No one spoke a word. Haruhi was the first to break the silence. "Well, this is nice." Hunny and Chika just nodded in agreement. Haruhi didn't speak after that. She started to think. 'This place is much less lively then Tamaki's. I understand they have it bad but no one even talks to each other at the dinner table. I wonder if they ate in silence before what happen.' Yusachika finished his food first. He pushed his bowl away and stood up. "May I be dismissed?" Hunny nodded. Chika left the room and silence filled the room again. Haruhi finished her food and pushed her bowl away. "May I be dismissed?" Hunny nodded once again. Haruhi stood up. "Thank you, again, for the food." She left the room in silence and started to walk back upstairs.

Haruhi heard what sounded like a someone fighting in the practice room. This made her stop on the stairs and look over the banister towards the practice room. She saw Chika walk out of the practice room in his karate outfit. Chika looked up at her. "Hey, Haruhi." Haruhi waved. "Hey, Chika. How are you?" Chika shrugged. "Alright." He walked up the stairs, next to Haruhi. "How is everything?" Haruhi shrugged. "I take it Mitsukuni told you." Chika nodded. "Let's got to my room. I need to speak to you." Haruhi nodded.

She and Yusachika walked upstairs and down the hall until they reached a brown door with a red cross on it. Chika opened the door and Haruhi walked in after him. As Chika shut the door Haruhi sat down on the bed. Chika turned to Haruhi. "You know that if the group finds up they wont be happy." Haruhi nodded. Chika continued. "If Hikaru finds out, well, he's too unpredictable." Haruhi simply nodded again. Chika frowned. "Look, I know it isn't the best situation. However, I trust you and your decisions. I think you did right by the child. You'll make a great mother." Haruhi smiled and spoke softly. "Thank you, Yusachika. That means a lot." Chika smiled and nodded. Haruhi stood up and walked out of the room.

Meanwhile, Hunny had just finished his food. He pushed his food forward and stood up. He walked into what used to be his father's office. Locking the door behind himself, he sat down in a black chair and started to look over some paperwork. His phone went off. He picked it up and answered it. "Kyo-chan?" Kyoya was the one of the other end of the line. Kyoya was in his room. "Hunny, I need to speak to you." Hunny put his pen down. "What's wrong?" Kyoya sat up on his bed. "It is regarding Haruhi." Hunny got intrigued more and stood up. "What about her?" Kyoya was very calm. "You are aware of Yunaki, correct?" Hunny nodded. "Yes." Kyoya moved so his legs were over the side of his bed. "Well, this will cause Haruhi, Tamaki and the child a lot of unwanted press. I have tried to hold them back but I think brut force and escorts may be needed." Hunny understood. "I will do what I can." Kyoya smiled and stood up in his room. "Thank you, Hunny. I'll see you in school on Monday." Hunny nodded. "Yes. Monday. I just hope Haruhi can get through Sunday." Kyoya smiled a little more and walked around in his room. "She is strong. She can do it." Hunny smiled and nodded. "See you in school." Kyoya hung up.

Haruhi gave a sigh of relief as she went to her room. She shut the door behind her and locked it. Looking at her wardrobe, she walked over to it. She opened the wardrobe and picked out some pyjamas to get changed into. As she placed them on her bed, she started to wonder how Tamaki and the gang were doing. She shrugged the idea off and changed into her pyjamas. Hunny knocks on the door with Yusachika at his side. "One second." Haruhi quickly finishes getting changed. She walks and opens the door. She smiles at the smiling faces looking at her. "Hello, Hunny, Chika." Hunny smiled brightly. "We just came to say: Night, Haru-chan." Haruhi smiled more. "Night Hunny, Chika." Chika nodded. "Good night Haruhi." Haruhi shut her door and Hunny and Chika went back to their rooms. Haruhi got into bed and smiled as she drifted into her dream world. Hunny stayed up for a few more hours, sorting out paperwork before going to sleep. Chika read a book for a school assignment and fell asleep in the process. All of them had a peaceful and calm sleep.


	26. Chapter 26 - Leaving

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN THE OCS AND THE STORYLINE.**

* * *

><p>Haruhi's eyes slowly fluttered open as she started to wake up. Slowly sitting up, she yawned and stretched her arms in order to wake herself up a bit. She glanced over at the clock. The time being shown was 9:34. She yawned again. She looked to the window. The curtains were shut, no light shining through any holes but a dim light seemed to cause the blue curtains to brighten up a little. As Haruhi turned herself around in her bed, to get out of it, she heard a door close from down the hall. Someone on was up. She could feel the slippers she but there last night under her feet. She slipped her feet into the soft, warm feeling of the slippers and stood up. As she got her balance she made her way to a hanger on the wall. There was a night gown on the hanger. She took the night gown off the hanger and put it on.<p>

As she made her way to the door of her room she could hear footsteps coming towards her. She took a step back, in case the people were coming to her room. The footsteps went past her room and down the corridor a little more, before stopping. Haruhi opened the door and looked down the hall to see Hunny about to go downstairs for morning practice. "Morning, Hunny!" Hunny turned around and smiled that cute smile of his. "Morning, Haru-chan! Sleep well?" Haruhi nodded. Hunny smiled and continued his walk downstairs, towards practice room.

Haruhi went back inside her room, shutting the door, She walked over to her bag to see what clothes she had got for today. She pulled out a pair of blue jeans, a light blue, long-sleeved shirt, her underwear for the day and a two blue hair clips. Along with that was a hairbrush and toothbrush. Haruhi walked over to the makeup desk, taking the hair clips and brush with her. She brushed her hair through once and stuck the two hair clips in to hold back her fringe. She looked over at the clothes all in a mess on her bed. She stood back up and walked over to her bed and started to get dressed.

As she was just putting her top on there was a knock at the door. "Miss Haruhi? Are you awake?" Haruhi quickly put her shirt on, just missing her hair clips. "Yes! I'm awake!" The voice was one of the maids. "May I escort you down to the dining hall, as breakfast is just being served." Haruhi put her hairbrush in her bag. "One second." The maid stood back in wait. Haruhi ran into her on suite toilet with her toothbrush and stood by the sink. She picked up the tooth paste from the sink and squirted it onto her tooth brush. Cleaning her teeth rapidly she did two minutes worth in 30 seconds. She rinsed and ran back to her bag, putting a lid on the toothbrush her sanitary reasons before placing it in the bag and zipping the bag up. Putting the bag on her back she walked over and opened the door. "Okay." The maid gave Haruhi a kind smile and waited for her to step out of the door. Once Haruhi had walked out to the corridor, he maid shut her door. The maid started to walk to the dining room, Haruhi was not far behind.

Once the two were at the dining room the maid open the doors to the dining room. Haruhi walked in to see Hunny and Yusachika where they were sat yesterday. As Haruhi sat down next to Chika, she took her bag off her back and placed it under the table. Hunny had just finished his breakfast. "Cake please!" He shouted. A waiter came out and placed a strawberry cake right in front of Hunny. With Usa-chan next to him on a chair, Hunny was quite content. A waitress came in and placed Haruhi's breakfast in front of her. She smiled. She put her hands together in a praying action. "Thanks for the food." She started to dig into the food happily.

After about 10 minutes Hunny had finished his cake and Haruhi had finished her breakfast. Both pushed their plates forward and smiled. Haruhi looked up at Hunny. "Thank you for having me." She gave him her signature smile. Hunny smiled back, in a cute way. "Of course, Haru-chan! You are always welcome!" Chika rolled his eyes and stood up. "May I be dismissed?" Hunny nodded towards his brother. His brother left the room quite calmly. He seemed to have something on his mind. A maid walked into the dining room. "Master Mitsukuni, there is a Suoh car waiting for Miss Haruhi outside." Hunny nodded. "Looks like your ride is here Haruhi." Haruhi smiled, got her bag and stood up. Hunny stood up too. Hunny walked over to his friend and gave her a hug. "Goodbye Haru-chan. I'll see you tomorrow in school." Haruhi smiled. "Goodbye Hunny-senpai. Thank you for everything. I'll see you in school." Hunny smiled and they pulled away from the hug. Haruhi put the bag on her back and started to leave the dining room. Hunny and Haruhi waved goodbye to each other as Haruhi was lead to the main door by the maid.

As Haruhi made her way to the main door she saw Chika in the hall. "Hey Chika!" Chika looked at Haruhi and walked over. "I see you are leaving now." Haruhi nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow for the host club meeting." Yusachika was one of the hosts in the host club after his brother, along with Satoshi and some other people throughout the Ouran high school. Chika nodded. "See you tomorrow." Haruhi walked to the main door and it was opened by the maid that was leading her. "Thank you." The maid bowed. Haruhi stepped out and saw a black limousine with blackened windows. One of the windows wound down and a blonde boy sat next to it. He smiled at her lovingly and a butler came around to the door. Haruhi walked down the stairs and Tamaki's smile grew with every step she took. Haruhi got into the car after a greeting from the driver. She sat next to Tamaki. "Hello, my princess." Tamaki gave her a quick peck in the cheek. Haruhi blushed lightly. "Hello... my prince."


	27. Chapter 27 - The Visit

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN THE OCS AND THE STORYLINE.**

* * *

><p>As Haruhi and Tamaki drove off, the brunette watched happily as the house went past them. She didn't take her eyes away from the window at all. She just watched the scenery fly past. She was deep in thought. <em>How will the rest of the gang would react to Yunaki? How Yunaki is doing? How is Dad doing? I wonder what do to for the wedding dress? Maybe I should get Kaoru to make me one? He always had a talent for wedding dresses. The engagement party is set but how is this going to go down? Will there be a fight? I hope not.<em> She had a lot of her mind. She looked down at her ring. The diamond on the ring sparkled in the sun light she smiled down as she realised she hadn't forgotten to put it on every morning before she left whatever room she was in. She remembered Tamaki's proposal to her and a smile tugged at the corners of her lips.

Tamaki saw Haruhi lost in thought as she looked down at her ring. She seemed peaceful yet quite worried. He gentle wrapped his arm around her shoulder to try and comfort her. Haruhi looked up at her betrothed. She smiled a little more. This made Tamaki smile. He squeezed her tight, pulling her a little closer to himself. She lent her head down on his shoulder and shut her eyes. She was trying to arrange everything into levels of importance. Yunaki was her top priority. She opened her eyes and looked up at her smiling fiancé that was looking out the window at all the houses and buildings and trees rushing by. She tugged at his shirt sleeve, which got his attention. He looked down at her intrigued and gave her his full attention. "Yes, my dear?" Haruhi looked calm. "Where are we going?" Tamaki simply smiled and said. "The hospital." Haruhi knew why. She rested her head back onto Tamaki's shoulder.

She started listing the people that did and didn't know of her new family, mentally. _Dad doesn't know, the twins don't know,_ _Hunny knows, Chika knows, Kyoya knows, the hospital staff know, Mori doesn't know, Satoshi doesn't know, no one at the host club knows. _She knew she had to tell her dad soon but didn't want to. She had no idea how he would react. She partially opened her eyes, enough to see things visibly. She saw that one of Tamaki's hands was resting on his lap. Making sure that Tamaki didn't notice until the last moment, Haruhi slowly lifted her hand that was closest to Tamaki's. She moved it and slid it under his and intertwined their fingers. Tamaki felt it and smiled. He looked over and down at his and Haruhi's hand and couldn't help but smile. Tamaki squeezed her hand and looked down at the brunette. She smiled and shut her eyes. She felt safe with Tamaki.

The driver pulled to a stop outside of a big white building. Haruhi's eyes fluttered open and she sat up. She didn't let go of Tamaki's hand. Tamaki sat up straight. They could hear some chatter from beyond the vehicle's doors. Haruhi squeezed Tamaki's hand. Tamaki smiled. The driver came around and opened the door for the two. Haruhi got out first and Tamaki got out after her. They were still holding hands. The chatter got louder as they exited the limousine. Haruhi tightened her grip on Tamaki's hand. She was a little embarrassed at how many people were gossiping and staring. Tamaki smiled and then walked through the crowd proudly with Haruhi's hand in his. He walked into the hospital and Haruhi was next to him.

The two walked up to the check-in counter. The nice lady over the counter smiled. "Hello, Tamaki. How can I help?" Tamaki smiled and pulled Haruhi into the view of the lady. "Oh, Miss Fujioka! Yunaki, right?" Haruhi nodded. "Yes. Could we possibly see him?" The lady nodded. "Why, of course. He woke up not too long ago." Haruhi smiled. "Thank you." Tamaki nodded a 'thanks' to the lady as he walked to Yunaki's room, Haruhi walking next to him. They made their way into their son's room. Haruhi took a step in front of Tamaki once they got to Yunaki's room. She knocked on the door. A quiet voice came from the other side of the door. "Come in."

Haruhi turned the handle and pushed the door open. "Yunaki, sweetie, Me and Daddy are here." Yunaki looked up at his new parents and his face lit up. "Mummy! Daddy!" Yunaki was bed ridden so he couldn't move but Haruhi could tell he wanted a hug. Haruhi walked up to one seat and gave her son a hug. Yunaki then turned to his new dad and gave him a hug. Haruhi and Tamaki had never felt so happy. They started to ask some simple question like how he was feeling and what he had been up to. Yunaki answered quite simply. The three on them continued to bond. Before any of them realised it, it had been 30 minutes. Yunaki and Haruhi were laughing at Tamaki who was playing jester. The little boy and his mother were holding hands as Tamaki tried to juggle some oranges. He was struggling but doing it.

Someone knocked on the door. This startled Tamaki and made him drop all 3 oranges. "No!" He picked them up. Yunaki tried to hold back his laughter from his father's reaction but couldn't. He laughed. Haruhi looked over at the door. "Come in." Kyoya walked into the room. Tamaki had picked up the oranges and was trying to get it right again. Yunaki was still laughing. Kyoya pushed his glasses up. "Tamaki, could you kindly refrain from juggling fruit, please." Tamaki caught the orange that was in the air and smiled at his friend. "I'm just making my son laugh." He put the oranges back where they were before he started juggling them.

Haruhi looked up at Kyoya. "Kyoya, what is it?" Kyoya cleared his throat. "Could I speak to you privately Haruhi?" Haruhi nodded. She turned to her darling boy. "Mummy is going to go outside with the nice doctor. Be nice for daddy, okay?" Yunaki nodded. Haruhi kissed Yunaki on the forehead and looked at Tamaki. "You going to be okay?" Tamaki nodded. "We'll be fine, right?" Yunaki gave a confident nod. Haruhi smiled. "Alright."


	28. Chapter 28 - The Infomation

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN THE OCS AND THE STORYLINE.**

* * *

><p>Kyoya walked over to the door and opened it to let Haruhi walk through. Haruhi walked out of the room and into the corridor. She stood close to a wall by the door to the room. Kyoya walked out after Haruhi and shut the door behind himself. Tamaki was telling his son about all the great things they had bought him for his room. He seemed very much intrigued. Kyoya was holding a think, brown folder. Haruhi eyed the folder and then looked at Kyoya. Kyoya pushed his glasses up. "Sorry about pulling you away from your family, Haruhi. However, this is quite important." Haruhi nodded. "As long as I can go back to them that's fine." Kyoya nodded and opened the folder. "This folder has many papers in it related to Yunaki." Kyoya started to go past some of the papers of least importance. "He is 5 years old. His birthday is November 7th. His nan has Alzheimer's so she doesn't even realise he exists and he has never seen her. Taking him to see her is no-no. It will not end well." Haruhi was very intrigued and interested, giving what Kyoya was saying her full attention. Kyoya continued. "On to his injuries." Kyoya past a few more pages. "He has a broken ankle on his right leg and his left leg is broken in several places. The impact the colliding car had on him caused a mild concussion and some bleeding from various places around the body. I know you were told 6 weeks but due to how well he is doing he could be out in 5, maybe 4 weeks." Haruhi perked up at that.<p>

Kyoya shut the folder. "When do you plan on telling Ranka and the rest of the group?" Haruhi looked down at the floor. "I'll tell dad over dinner tonight if he has had a good day at work. The rest of the group is being told at our engagement party." Kyoya pushed up his glasses. "I understand. Well, could you send Tamaki out so I can tell him what I just told you?" Haruhi nodded and went back into the room. Tamaki was making Yunaki laugh by pulling lots of different poses. Haruhi walked up to Yunaki and smiled. "Daddy has to go out and talk to the nice doctor now but mummy can stay." Tamaki got the message and walked over to his son. "I'll be back in a minute, Yunaki." He kissed him on the forehead and walked out and to where Kyoya was still standing outside the room.

Haruhi watched the door shut behind Tamaki before looking back at Yunaki. "Hey sweetie. How are you feeling today?" Yunaki got comfortable and rested his head on the pillow. "I'm okay." Haruhi smiled. She moved some hair out of her son's face. "What's your favourite colour?" Yunaki answered easily. "Green!" He sounded happy. Haruhi smiled and locked it away in her memory. "What's your favourite food?" Yunaki also answered that easily. "Cookies!" Haruhi chuckled. "What is your favourite thing at a circus?" Yunaki had to think about this one. After a few seconds he answered. "Tightrope people. They are so cool!" Haruhi smiled and held her son's hand. "They are cool, aren't they?" Haruhi tried to think of some more questions.

Kyoya and Tamaki walked back into the room. Tamaki gave his son a warm smile as he walked to behind his mother's chair and put his hands on her shoulders. Yunaki moved himself up with a button on the remote he was holding in her right hand. He smiled at his dad. "Daddy!" Tamaki poked his tongue out at the child playfully, making him laugh. Haruhi smiled at that. Kyoya walked to the end of the child's bed, pulling out a folder from a compartment at the end of the bed. He opened the folder. Pushing up his glasses, he turned a few pages before quickly scanning a single page and shutting up the folder. He spoke as he put the folder back where it was before he picked it up. "You seem to be recovering quicker than children your age that have your injuries but that's good."

The black-haired male turned to the happy couple that just so happened to be close friends of his. "Would you two like me to get my staff to bring you lunch?" Tamaki smiled at his friend warmly. "That would be lovely, thank you Kyoya." Kyoya nodded and then looked back at the child. Haruhi spoke to the brown-haired boy with a soft, calming voice. "This doctor is a close friend of mummy and daddy. You can call him Uncle Kyoya if you want." Yunaki moved his head around his mother's so he could see the doctor standing at the end of the bed. "Uncle Kyoya?" Kyoya gave the child a warm smile before speaking in a happy tone. "Yes. That's right." Kyoya turned to his friends and pushed his glasses up. "I'll see you two at the party." Tamaki walked over to Kyoya before he left to thank him and give him an invite to the party.

Haruhi turned back to the blue-eyed boy. "Me and daddy want to make your room like you want it. So, when daddy comes back would you tell us how you want your room?" Yunaki nodded without hesitation. Haruhi squeezed the boy's hand. Tamaki walked over to his family with a smile on his face as his friend was leaving. "Right, so lad, how do you want your room?" Yunaki started to think. His face lit up as ideas came into his head. Tamaki had his phone on record so he could remember everything. Yunaki started to answer his question. "Can my room be green and one wall have trees on it?" Tamaki nodded. Yunaki looked at his mother. "Can I have another wall with a tightrope walker from a circus on it?" Haruhi nodded. Yunaki smiled brightly. "Can I have cookies when I go home?!" He sounded very excited. Haruhi and Tamaki looked at each other and smiled before laughing a little. Haruhi answered. "Yes, dear. Of course." He was very happy now. Tamaki smiled. "Anything else?" Yunaki thought. "Can I have my name be in my room somewhere?" Tamaki nodded. "Can I have a wall with rocket ships and space men on it?" Tamaki nodded again. "Yay!" Haruhi and Tamaki chuckled at their son's reactions. All that had happened and it wasn't even lunchtime. Haruhi and Tamaki had school tomorrow so they were planning on spending time with Yunaki until visiting hours ended.


	29. Chapter 29 - Quality Time

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN THE OCS AND THE STORYLINE.**

* * *

><p>Time passed by quickly and before long, they were being given their lunch. The three of them had been together for 3 hours already. The clock showed 1:45. Tamaki had taken his phone off of record before they started eating. They had discussed a lot and very happily tucked into their food. Yunaki took his pain relief after lunch and everything was alright. Haruhi and Tamaki had bonded with their new son a lot. Although, now they had to explain where they would be tomorrow. Tamaki smiled. "Yunaki, I need to tell you something." The blue-eyed boy turned to his father. "What is it, dad?" Tamaki smiled a little more. "Me and your mum wont be able to visit you as much tomorrow. We are still in school." Tamaki explained. Haruhi interrupted. "But we will still come and see you everyday after school, right Tamaki?" Tamaki nodded. "And we will be off when you come back too. You don't have to worry about anything." Yunaki smiled and hugged his dad. "Thank you." Tamaki hugged back. Haruhi smiled at the scene before joining in.<p>

The three of them just stood there for a while. Tamaki and Haruhi pulled away from the hug. Yunaki simply got himself comfy. Haruhi looked at Tamaki and Tamaki smiled. He looked at Yunaki. "Yunaki, we love you, you know that, right?" Yunaki smiled even more than he was and nodded. Haruhi walked back around to her seat, sitting down in it. Yunaki looked at his desk and reached over. Grabbing the handle of the drawer and opening it, he reached his hand in to get something. Haruhi could see what it was and smiled. Tamaki stood up a bit from his chair to try and see what it was his adopted son was getting out of the drawer. The blue eyed boy pulled out a colouring book and put it on his lap. Haruhi pulled some colours out of the drawer and shut it. Tamaki moved the tray that was usually used for Yunaki's food and placed it in the correct position. Yunaki rested his book upon the wheeled table. Haruhi smiled as she placed the pack of colouring pencils on desk next to the books. Yunaki opened the book to a page with a circus tent on it. He opened the colours pack and picked out a green pencil. He started to colour in parts of the tent with his green pencil.

Haruhi suddenly heard her phone start to ring. She pulled it out of her pocket and looked at the caller I.D. She looked at Tamaki with a sad expression. Tamaki looked back with the same expression. Haruhi looked at Yunaki. "I wont be long, sweetie. I just have to answer this call." Without looking up, he simply nodded and continued to colour in the tent. Haruhi stood up and walked outside the door. She answered the call. "Yes?" The person on the other end of the line sounded happy and relaxed. "Haruhi! Hey! How are you?" Haruhi leaned against the wall. "I'm okay, thank you Kaoru. Why are you calling me?" She asked, casually. Kaoru seemed to change his mood. "Hikaru went to your house this morning. He said you weren't there. Your dad told him you were still at Hunny's. He went there and Hunny told him you left with Tamaki to some place unknown. Where are you?" She sighed and stood up straight. "Look, Kaoru, you and your brother need to stop prying into my life. You are not in charge of me." Kaoru could be heard sighing. A door opening and closing was audible on the other end of the phone line. Haruhi could only assume it was Hikaru. Kaoru continued to talk after a few moments of silence. "I know, but we worry. Hikaru more than any of us. He called up everyone. Kyoya said he knew but refused to tell us. Mori hasn't the slightest idea. Hunny has an idea but wont say." He paused for another moment. "What are you hiding?" Haruhi sighed and tried to think of a way to worm herself out of this.

Tamaki was watching his son colour in. He looked at the tent that had a lot of green stripes on it. "That's very nice, Yunaki." Yunaki smiled and put the pencil back with the other colours. He looked at the colours and picked up a dark blue. He started to colour in the other stripes he had left blank in with the pencil. Tamaki looked around and saw his phone on the side. He smiled and looked at Yunaki. "Do you want to listen to some music?" Yunaki looked at his dad and nodded quickly. Tamaki picked up his phone and plugged some headphones into it. He got up a playlist of songs and passed the phone to the blue-eyed boy. The little boy looked through the song list and stopped at one he liked. He put one earplug in and so did Tamaki. As the song played, Yunaki went back to colouring.

Haruhi took a deep breath in. "Kaoru, I don't have to tell you everything. I am allowed to have some secrets. Anyway, it isn't like you'll never know. You'll find out soon enough. I promise." Kaoru sighed on the other line. "Fine, whatever. Look, I have to go. I'll talk to you tomorrow in school." Haruhi nodded to herself and spoke up. "Okay then, goodbye, Kaoru. See you tomorrow in school." Kaoru ended the call. This was made aware of when Haruhi could hear a continuous beeping. She took the phone away from her hear and sighed in relief. She was glad that Kaoru didn't pry too much. She was glad he gave her a heads up about Hikaru though. He wasn't going to be as easy to persuade to leave to leave it be. She put her phone back in her pocket and walked into the room again. She hoped that would be the end of it until tomorrow came.

The rest of the day at the hospital went by great! They stayed with Yunaki until closing time and all said there goodbyes. Giving each other hugs and telling Yunaki they would be back tomorrow after school. Leaving Yunaki to rest, Haruhi and Tamaki left the hospital, hand in hand. They walked outside to see the limousine just as they had left it. Given the time span between then and now, they knew they had moved but it didn't way too much on their minds. They both out in, smiling. Haruhi was trying to think of the best way to tell her dad what was happening. It wasn't going to be easy. She just hoped he was in a good mood.


	30. Chapter 30 - The Telling (Haruhi)

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN THE OCS AND THE STORYLINE.**

* * *

><p>It took them about 15 minutes to get from the hospital to Haruhi's house. She got out of the car, closely followed by Tamaki. She made her way to the door, unlocking it. Tamaki wrapped his arms around her from behind, causing her to smile and blush lightly. She turned around. "I'll see you in school, my dear." He spoke in a loving way with a smile on his face. Haruhi placed her hands on his shoulders. "I'll see you in school, Tamaki." They both leaned in and shared in a tender, loving kiss for a while. Tamaki broke it off. "I love you, Haruhi." Haruhi smiled a little more. "I love you too, Tamaki." Tamaki let go of Haruhi and kissed her on the forehead. He started to walk off. He turned around as he got to the bottom of the stairs and said, "Goodnight, Haruhi. And good luck." He waved. She waved back, "Goodnight, Tamaki. And thanks." He gave her a loving smile before going to his car and getting in. He wound down the window and waved to her once more. All she had done was watch him go to his car. She waved back as they car drove off, leaving her to go into her house.<p>

Haruhi smiled as she opened the door to her house. She shut it behind her, not locking it however, as her dad was due home soon. She took her shoes off and walked towards the kitchen. She grabbed the apron that was hanging up on the side. It was one Hunny had given her for her 17th birthday. It said, 'Sweet as Cake!" on it and had a picture of a strawberry cake on it. The apron was pink in itself. The brunette opened the cupboard closer to the oven to see a few books with labels in. Some looked like cook books, others looked like note books. Haruhi pulled out the smallest note book and opened it to the 15th page. She saw a recipe for her dad's favourite meal and decided she should make it. She went to the fridge-freezer and started to get out the ingredients, checking the recipe a few times to make sure she had the right thing or is she needed anything else. Haruhi got everything onto the counter in the kitchen and shut the fridge-freezer.

As Haruhi checked the recipe, she started to make some food. After about 20 minutes something that smelt nice was cooking on the stove. The door to her apartment opened to a man who seemed quite perky. "I'm home!" He shouted. Haruhi smiled. "Welcome home, dad." Ryoji looked at Haruhi and jumped back, before relaxing. "Oh, Haruhi, I didn't see you there." He smiled and took a deep breath in through the nose to smell the food cooking. A smile grew as he realised what was being cooked. He locked the door as he took of his shoes. "Is that my favourite meal I smell?" Haruhi simply nodded as she continued to cook. Ryoji took off both his shoes and started to walk over to his room. "I'll get changed and then we can share dinner, okay?" Haruhi smiled. "Okay, Dad." Ryoji went into his room to change. Haruhi let of a sigh of relief. He was happy. Now she wouldn't have such a bad reaction.

After about 10 minutes Haruhi had finished cooking. Ryoji had sat down at the table and been sat there watching his daughter cook. Haruhi served the food and placed the table. They both knelt down on the floor and thanked for the food before starting to eat it. Haruhi ate a little bit before speaking. "Dad, I need to tell you something." Ryoji looked at his daughter and finished his mouthful of food. "What is it dear?" The brunette took a deep breath and spoke the next few words strongly. "I am the legal guardian to a 5-year-old boy." She said proudly, glad to get it off her chest.

Her father sat there in utter silence. He didn't mutter a word as he tried to process what he had just been told. The young girl in front of him looked anxious for a reply from her dear father. After a few minutes of both people sat in deafening silence, Ryoji broke it. "Who?" She gulped before continuing. "A boy's named Yunaki. Me and Tamaki are-." Her father cut her off there. "Wait?! Tamaki is other guardian to this child?!" Haruhi hesitated before slowly nodding. She then continued. "As I was saying, me and Tamaki are going to change his last name to Suou, so he has the same last name as us." Ryoji calmed down and leaned back a bit, trying to process everything. Haruhi decided to continue eating for now, until her father spoke again.

It didn't take long for Haruhi to finish her food. She was finished and her father still hadn't said a word nor touched anymore of his food that he had in front of him. She swallowed her last bit of food and picked up her bowl. The brunette walked over to the kitchen counter and put her dish in the bowl. She started to wash up. Her father spoke up. This caught her off guard. "When can I see my grandson?" Her eyes widened before she looked over at her father in utter disbelief. She didn't think he would say that, at least not straight off the bat like that.

"Well, me and Tamaki were going to go see him tomorrow." Ryoji nodded. "I'll come with you." A smile grew on his face. "At least you aren't pregnant." The father continued to eat his food. It was warm, not as hot as it had been, but still warm. Haruhi turned to continue washing up and gave a small, almost inaudible sigh of relief. Ryoji smiled. "Look after him, Haruhi." She continued to wash up. "This boy of yours is probably something special." Haruhi smiled. Thoughts of Yunaki entered her mind. "He is, dad. He is very special." She put her plate on the dryer. She dried her hands and turned back to face her father. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight, dad." Ryoji nodded. "Goodnight, sweetie!"

Haruhi went into her room and started to think while she was getting dressed. _What is it that drew me to accept the offer to adopt Yunaki? _It was something that had been playing on her mind for a while. Ryoji smiled as he stood up to wash the dish his food was just on. "My daughter is a mother. And me a grandfather. She really does want to look after him. I guess her motherly instincts are finally kicking in." He placed his plate on the dryer before turning off all light and going to bed. Haruhi wasn't too far behind her father. Ryoji smiled before he drifted off into slumber. "She is becoming a proper woman."


	31. Chapter 31 - The Telling (Tamaki)

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN THE OCS AND THE STORYLINE.**

* * *

><p>Tamaki went home after dropping Haruhi off. He had to tell his dad somehow. It wasn't going to be easy though. As they drove into the driveway, Tamaki looked to see his father standing at the door. He took a deep breath in as the car came to a halt. He didn't really know what to say. Tamaki stepped out of the car once the door had been opened for him. Yuzuru just stood their waiting. Tamaki walked up and stood in front of his dad. "Father..."<p>

Yuzuru looked at his son and nodded. "Son..." Tamaki looked His dad in the eye. "We need to talk." Tamaki walked into the house and a butler shut the door. Yuzuru followed his son as he walked into the living room. Tamaki he tried to avoid looking his dad in the eye once they were both seated on opposite sides of the room, on separate sofas. His father's expression wasn't scary but it was hard to say something and look him in the eye without knowing what to say.

Tamaki started to twiddle his thumbs as he thought about how what's best to say this. He had told his dad about the engagement and the moving out, he seemed to be happy for them. This was going to be harder to explain than any of that. How was he suppose to tell his father that he had an adopted son with Haruhi? He took a deep breath and went for the kill. "Father," Yuzuru looked his son in the eye. Tamaki was ready to back down but stood his ground. "I have an adopted son with Haruhi!" He stated, sounding quite proud of himself.

A small smile broke onto Yuzuru's face. This confused Tamaki. He expected a bit of raised voice about his idiocy but instead he got a... smile? Tamaki looked at his father, confused. There was silence for a few moments. Tamaki didn't know what to say but his father seemed to be thinking about exactly that. Tamaki waited on edge, wondering what words were going to leave his father's lips. Yuzuru finally spoke. "I understand." Tamaki's eyes widened with that remark. He stayed like that, trying to process what his father had just said.

After a little while, Tamaki broke into a smile. "Thank you, father." He looked at his watch. "Well, do you mind if I retire to my room ,father? It has been a long day." Yuzuru shook his head and dismissed his son. Tamaki went up to his room. He walked up the stairs and to his bedroom. He walked in and looked on his bedside table. There was a picture of him and Haruhi on the side. The photo made him smile, it always did. He walked over to his bed to see his pyjamas neatly laid out ready for him. He stared to get changed into his clothes.

Once he was changed he looked at the photo again. He imagined Yunaki standing in the middle of the two of them. This image in his head made him smile even more. His bedroom door opened and a maid appeared. "Do you wish for me to turn off the light, Master Tamaki?" Tamaki got into bed and nodded at the maid. She turned the light off and left the room, shutting the door behind her. Tamaki rolled onto his side and looked at the picture lovingly before finally shutting his eyes to fall asleep.

Yuzuru looked at the clock and then at a picture of his son. He imagined seeing this grandson of his. He couldn't wait. He looked at a picture of himself and Tamaki's mother. This made him smile a little more. He started to think a little about the whole situation. "My son is a father. And me a grandfather. He really does want to look after him. I guess his fatherly instincts are finally kicking in." He smiled as he spoke. He remembered all the fun times him and Tamaki had and loved the fact that his son and the woman he loves could have that.

Yuzuru decided to retire to his room. He walked up the stairs and into his room. He looked around all the pictures on the wall. Pictures of him and Anne-Sophie together. Him and Tamaki. Anne-Sophie and Tamaki. There was picture on his bedside table of all three of them. He walked over and picked it up. He smiled at the image. "My son..." He put the picture back down and got out some pyjamas for himself. He got changed into them and got into his bed. His bedroom door opened and a maid appeared. "Do you wish for me to turn off the light, Master Yuzuru?" Yuzuru got comfy and nodded. She turned the light off and left the room, shutting the door behind her. Yuzuru looked at the picture and smiled. "He is becoming a proper man." With that, he fell into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

><p>Kaoru were in bed. Kaoru was in his bed, in his room, trying to fall asleep. Just as he was about to drift off, his brother burst into the room. "Kaoru!" He didn't sound didn't sound very happy. He sounded angry. Kaoru groaned and turned on his lamp. He sat up and looked at his brother with a sleepy expression. "What Hikaru?" Hikaru stormed over to his brother and looked down at him. "Where was Haruhi earlier?" Kaoru groaned again. "Forget her, Hikaru. She loves Ta-." He was cut off by Hikaru grabbing him by the collar of his pyjama shirt. "Tell me, Goddamn it!" Kaoru looked his brother in the eye and gulped. "Track back the phone call idiot.." Hikaru let go of his brother and grabbed the phone on the side before leaving the room.<p>

Hikaru walked to one of the maids and asked her to track the call back. She agreed without question. Hikaru went to his room to wait. He wasn't going to sleep until he knew. After about 30 minutes the same maid walked back in with the phone and a bunch of sheets. She handed him the phone before going through the results of the back tracking. His eyes widened when he heard she was at the hospital. He instantly grabbed his phone and dialled the number for one of the doctors at Kyoya's hospital. "Hello. I was just curious as to why a Miss Haruhi Fujioka was at the hospital today." It didn't take much bribing in order to give him the information. "Miss Haruhi Fujioka was in here to see her son, Yunaki. She adopted him not that long ago along with a Tamaki Suou." Hikaru gritted his teeth. "Thank you." He ended the call. He was not happy now. Not happy at all. He put the phone down and laid down in bed. He pulled his blanket over him. "I swear, I'm going to get her."

* * *

><p><strong>I am going to give you a little hint as to the next few chapters. You are all going to hate Hikaru. You are going to be wanting me to kill him. <strong>


	32. Chapter 32 - The Kidnapping

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN THE OCS AND THE STORYLINE.**

* * *

><p>Tamaki was walking around the school halls, on his way to class after lunch. As he walked down, he went past the canteen. He peered in, hoping to see Haruhi, like usual. But all his saw were a group of people crowding around where she usual sat. Fear and worry entered his mind as multiple thoughts about what could have happened went through his thought stream. <em>Are they all listening to her tell a story? Has she fainted? Is someone trying to hurt her? <em>These emotions got the better of him and he walked over to the crowd. As he did, one of the girls saw him and told her friend to step out of the way. As she did some to her girls noticed him and did the same. This continued until he had a perfect view of his fiancée. Or, at least, where she was meant to be. All that was there was her bag and lunchbox on the table. She wasn't anywhere in sight.

Tamaki got scared and ran to see what was going on. His father was stood up the end of the table, talking to a girl who was one of Haruhi's closest friends. Tamaki walked over to her. "Where's Haruhi?" He asked, sounding worried and urgent. His father turned and looked at his son. He had an expression of worry, disbelief and fear in his eyes. "Hikaru found out..." Tamaki's eyes widened with disbelief. A feel of anger rushed over his body. "Hikaru..."

* * *

><p>Hikaru was carrying a unconscious's Haruhi in his arms. He looked at her face. It seemed peaceful. He didn't feel any regret or remorse for what he had done. He was over taken with jealousy and wasn't thinking clearly. As he walked to the waiting car he started to replay the memories of what had just happened in his.<p>

_Haruhi was sat on her own. It was the start of lunch so not many people were there. Just her and good friend of hers. Hikaru walked over to her. "Hey, Haruhi." He sounded bored. "Can I talk to you for a moment?" Haruhi dismissed herself from her friend and stood up. "Sure." She walked out of the canteen with Hikaru close on her tail. Only one thought was running through his mind. 'She is coming with me.' _

_He walked around the corner after her and she stopped. He stopped just behind her. She turned around to face him. "What did you want, Hikaru?" He clenched his fists that were in his pockets. "I need you to come with me Haruhi." The girl simply sighed and looked at him. "No, Hikaru. You know I wont." Hikaru clutched onto something in his pocket. "Please." Haruhi shook her head. Hikaru sighed. "Then I have no choice." He pulled an electric Taser out of his of his pocket. Before Haruhi could even react, he had the Taser to her arm and had shocked her. Her unconscious fell into his arms. Hikaru put the Taser back into his pocket and picked Haruhi up bridal style. "I'm sorry." He ran toward the exit/entrance._

He saw the driver open the car door and Hikaru gently placed Haruhi in the car before getting in after her. The car door closed and Hikaru did up both their seat belts as the driver walked to his seat. Hikaru looked at Haruhi's hand that had the engagement ring on it and took it off her, throwing it out the car window. He turned to the driver. "The hiding place. And step on it." the driver started the engine and sped away from the school. He wanted to ask what was happening but he wasn't allowed. he wasn't allowed to ask any question to either of the twins. It could have meant his job.

Hikaru put his hand on Haruhi's pocket and felt around until he could feel her phone. He pulled it out of her pocket and into his without hesitation. He knew it wasn't right to kidnap her but when he found out that she had more ties to him, he couldn't control his jealousy. "A child..." He mutter under in breath. He just wanted Haruhi to be with him and him alone. The engagement was something that could be broken if Haruhi just fell in love with Hikaru before the wedding. However, the child was a different matter. No way was he going to let Haruhi be taken away from him by a piece of paper.

The hiding place was a little cabin up in the mountains. Him and his brother both had one. Neither knew where the other's was. If Hikaru wasn't going to tell his brother, he definitely wouldn't have told anyone else. He had planned to make Haruhi and him stay there for a while. She wasn't going to have any contact with anyone but him if he could help it. That was the idea anyway.

* * *

><p>Tamaki was angry and wanted to kill Hikaru. He had never been this angry before. He was new to him. He took his bag off his back and put it on the table before he started to make his way back out of the canteen. "Tamaki?! Where are you going?!" His father called after him. Tamaki answered him in a quiet tone. "To find Haruhi..." As he left the group, he felt a grip on his arm that made him spin his head around. He expected to see his father but instead saw his best friend. "Tamaki, if you are going to find her, let us help." Tamaki looked over his friends shoulder to see all the other remaining ex-host club members.<p>

Mori looked like he usually did but his expression had a hint of anger in it. Hunny was looking mad and ready to beat something. He didn't have Usa-chan with him because it wasn't the day he was allowed him. Kaoru had his eyes covered by his fringe so his expression wasn't visible. Tamaki looked back at his best friend, who looked angry. Tamaki's expression was bitter anger and hatred but his eyes showed slight worry and fright.

The blonde nodded and pulled his arm out of his friends grip. "As long as I can get my hands on him and tell him not to do that again." The blonde gritted his teeth. "If he lays a finger on her, I swear..." A choice of words that came out of the mouth of the identical twin of the kidnapper shocked everyone. "And as long as I can after you." Everyone in the canteen froze and looked at Kaoru. There was silence.


	33. Chapter 33 - We tried

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN THE OCS AND THE STORYLINE.**

* * *

><p>Tamaki and the others stood in silence. Kaoru lifted his head to reveal his feelings. Pure anger and hatred. "My brother is going to pay if he makes her cry one tear." Tamaki narrowed his eyes and nodded in agreement. "Hikaru is going to pay if he lays one finger on Haruhi." The girls in the canteen looked between the two boys in total disbelief. This isn't normal. They never act like this. It was so out of the ordinary.<p>

Kaoru and Tamaki looked at the 3 other ex-hosts and looked serious. "Lets go." They said in unison and both started to walk off. Kyoya looked at Hunny and Mori. He shrugged and walked after them. Mori was about to walk off but Hunny grabbed hold of his top. Mori turned and looked at the boy that was half his size. Hunny looked a little sad. "Is Hika-chan going to hurt Haru-chan?" Mori could only answer honestly, so he shrugged. Mori and Hunny then continued with past hosts.

They all got outside, Tamaki leading, Kaoru and Kyoya behind him and Hunny and Mori behind them. Tamaki saw something glitter in the sun light. He knelt down and picked up the engagement ring that was on Haruhi's finger. He scowled and put it in his pocket. "How dare he..." He stood back up. Kyoya walked ahead and stood next to Tamaki. "What did you find?" Tamaki looked at the floor. "Haruhi's engagement ring..." He looked up at the way out of the school.

Kaoru heard him and looked the same way as Tamaki. He had an idea where his brother was but didn't think it would help since he didn't know where it was exactly. Tamaki looked at his best friend. "Kyoya, we have to find her... And not just for my sake." Kyoya pulled out his phone. "I'm on it." He looked at Kaoru. "Is there anywhere you think your brother might be?" Kaoru thought for a moment before nodding. "Me and Hikaru have separate hide outs in case we want to get away from each other or the family. No one knows where either of ours are. I don't even know where his is." Kyoya nodded. "Thank you."

Kaoru raised an eyebrow to Kyoya but shrugged it off. Kyoya would find a way, we always does. Tamaki was on the phone to someone. "Car please..." He sounded like he was listening to someone else before saying, "Thank you, bye." Tamaki ended the call. "A car will be here to pick us all up soon." Everyone nodded. Kyoya was just finishing up a call on the phone. "Yes, that's right... Thank you, goodbye." Kyoya ended the call. "I have someone looking for his car to try and track it. Kaoru nodded and so did Tamaki.

* * *

><p>Hikaru looked out the window of the car as they started up the mountain towards his hideout. He knew no one would find him out here because of how isolated it was, He glanced over at Haruhi as she stirred in her sleep. He pulled her phone off and checked to make sure he had definitely turned off the GPS, which he had. He was about to put it back in his pocket when it rang with Tamaki's ringtone.<p>

Hikaru say the ID and groaned before answering it. "Tama-" He didn't get to finish his first word as he was shouted at to over the phone by Tamaki. "Where is Haruhi?! What have you done with Haruhi?! Bring her back now!" He demanded. Hikaru was about to answer when he was shouted at even louder. He had to hold the phone away from his ear at arm's length and he could hear him clearly. "Don't you even think of laying ne finger on Haruhi! Don't you dare!" Before Tamaki could throw anymore demands at him, he answered quickly. "What the hell will you do if I do?!" He shouted back. The phone line went silent.

On the other end, Tamaki was frozen from the question. The question had brought him to his sense a little more. He wanted to hurt him but knew he shouldn't. Kyoya pried the phone from Tamaki's grasp and held it to his ear. "Listen Hikaru, don't hurt Haruhi in any way. Just bring her back, and all this can go behind us. We will pretend like it never happened." He reassured. Hikaru chuckled a little through the phone. "Yeah, right." He answered.

The thing Kyoya had just said was very funny to him. "Yeah right. I will get back to the school and let Haruhi go. She will go running to Tamaki and everything will go back to normal." He spoke with sarcasm in his tone. "No." He said bluntly. "Even if that did happen, I couldn't watch it. Haruhi will understand that I am better for her than that idiot, Tamaki." He looked over at the sleeping brunette. "I won't hurt her, but I'm not bringing her back."

He was about to end the call when a familiar voice came through the line, directed at Kyoya but still audible through the phone. "Is he not going to come back?" There was silence and Hikaru suspected that Kyoya shook his head, which he did. Hikaru had hoped Kyoya wouldn't stop the call so he could hear his brother's response. He heard it and it broke him... "He isn't going to like what we are going to do to him if he hurts her. That includes me." Hikaru ended the call.

His brother was angry now. Tamaki looked over at the group of friends. He put his hands in his pockets and felt the engagement ring in one. He pulled it out and looked at it for a moment before remembering the circumstances. He got angry again and put the ring back in his pocket. "I'm going to get her back." He announced. All the boys looked at him and nodded. They all looked determined and slightly angry. Kaoru spoke again. "Hikaru will regret making that mistake.." Hunny nodded. "If he hurts Haru-chan, I'll put in a hospital bed..." Tamaki smiled a little at the thought of his fiancée's kidnapper in a full body cast. "Not if I do first." Mori actually spoke. "He will want to take back the moment he took her..." Kyoya looked at his blonde best friend and pushed up his glasses. "He will regret every moment since he found out..."

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Hello devoted readers. If you got this far, you are amazing. ^^. I now that I have progressed in my writing skills as I have gone through this story. I'm so glad you have keep with me. You guys mean a lot to me and I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, favourite and followed my story so far. I am not planning on stopping any time soon but I just hope you guys stay with me as the plot thickens. Thanks for reading this far. you guys are awesome! ^^<strong>**


	34. Chapter 34 - Leaving and Waking

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN THE OCS AND THE STORYLINE.**

* * *

><p>A girl ran out of the building and to Kaoru. "Kaoru." She ran to his side and held his hand. It was Rachel, coming to see how her fiancé was. Kaoru looked at Rachel. Her eyes showed worry and concern. Kaoru squeezed her hand and smiled a little. "It's okay, Rachel. I'm fine." Rachel moved so she was in front of Kaoru. "Are you sure? That was so out of character for you." Kaoru nodded. Rachel looked him in the eye with her dark brown eyes. Kaoru smiled and kissed her on the forehead. He moved some of her strawberry blonde hair out her face and to behind her ear. "I'll see you when I come back from helping Tamaki find my brother and Haruhi." Rachel nodded and let go of his hand. She slowly walked back inside the school.<p>

Rachel and Kaoru were put together by their parents but were really in love, which is why they both agreed to the betrothal. Kaoru was the second one to have a partner within the ex-hosts. Rachel had moved to Ouran when her parents insisted that she lived with her boyfriend because that was where she would be from then on. She didn't try and fight back. She was very willing to go. She had gotten very close to everyone. Haruhi was a very good friend to her. She had hoped that everything was going to be okay.

A car pulled up in front of the group of boys. The door was opened by the driver and everyone got in. Tamaki, then Kyoya, followed by Kaoru and finally Hunny and Mori. The door was closed behind them and they all sat there in silence for a few moments. Hunny broke the silence. "Kao-chan?" Kaoru looked at the smallest blonde. "Yes, Hunny?" Hunny looked a little confused. "Why do you want Haruhi back so badly?" Kaoru fell silent as he tried to word the answer to that question. "Haruhi is like a sister to me. Losing Haruhi would be like losing my only sister." Hunny understood and nodded. As the car pulled of to go find the host clubs beloved girl member.

* * *

><p>Hikaru looked over at the brunette and back out the window. The mountain was high and he had now been in the car for half an hour. He sighed and the car finally pulled up outside a little wooden cabin. Hikaru smiled. The thought of it being but him and Haruhi for a while brought a smile to his face. The girl stirred in her sleep. The driver got out of the car and as he walked around, Hikaru undid both of their seat belts. The door was opened and he got out, bringing Haruhi out in his arms after him. He held her close and made sure her head rested on his chest. <em>This may be the last time she will ever do this...<em> He thought to himself. He started to walk into the cabin. The driver got back into the car and started up the car, driving off on a long 30 minute journey back.

Hikaru pushed open the door with his side. He never locked it. He let it shut by itself and walked into his room. It had a double bed in because he couldn't fit in a king sized. He laid Haruhi down and looked at the clock. It read 1:09. Hikaru walked out of the room to leave Haruhi to rest. He walked into the kitchen of the small cabin and looked in the cupboards. He pulled out some crisps and started to eat them, sitting down on a chair for his dining room table. He was thinking about what had happened and started to regret everything. Then one thought ran through his mind. _You just want her to realise you are better for her and how stupid he is. You are not going to hurt her like you did to get her here. _He agreed with that thought. He wasn't planning on doing anything to her to hurt her. He just wanted to isolate her and him so she would realise how much better for her he is than stupid Tamaki.

Haruhi's eyes started to flutter open and she scanned her surroundings. She felt a sharp pain in her arm once she regained her feelings and groaned quietly. _That hurts... _She held her arm and looked at her un familiar surroundings. The memories of her kidnapping returned to her and her eyes widened. She realised now. Hikaru had taken her there. _Stay calm and quiet... Calm and quiet... _She told herself. She felt around for her phone. _Knew it... _She felt around her trousers for her gloves. They were in her back pocket. As she pulled them onto her hands she felt around for her knife. The pain in her arm started to fade and she moved it. Grabbing her knife and trying to untie it. It was tied on well for some reason. _No.. It must've tightened in school! _She shouted mentally, in a panic. She managed to unite it and get it in her grasp. She didn't know what else to do. _Just threaten him. Don't hurt him. Just get your phone back. _

Haruhi slowly managed to get out of bed without making a noise. She grabbed a hand mirror that was on a dressing table and looked into it. seeing her own reflection. _I can use this to see where he is. _She walked over to the bedroom door and managed to just about open it a little. She lined the mirror up right so she could just about see Hikaru. He was sat in a chair. _Good. He hasn't noticed I'm awake. _She put the mirror on the floor and got the up from her crouching position.

She turned through the door. She could see Hikaru with his back to her. She held the knife weakly at her side. _Just threaten... Just threaten.. _She told herself reassuringly. She walked up to directly behind Hikaru and slowly raised the knife slightly so it was facing him. "I.. I want my phone back..." She said, stumbling over the first bit of the sentence. Hikaru turned to look at Haruhi. He rolled his eyes. "Not going to happen. Just sit tight. You are not going any where for a while." Haruhi looked at her hands and noticed the ring was missing. Her eyes widened. "What did you do with my ring?!" She shouted, in a panic. Hikaru turned away from her as he continued to eat his crisps. "Don't worry. It isn't your concern." He left it at that. Haruhi looked at him with shock. _Where's Hikaru? This isn't my friend.. _She told herself. Something was different. _What the heck happened?! _


	35. Chapter 35 - The Realisation

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN THE OCS AND THE STORYLINE.**

* * *

><p>Tamaki and the group all sat in silence for a while. Kyoya was on his phone. He was tracking Hikaru's car. He shook his head and shut his phone, which caused some noise. Everyone turned to look at Kyoya. Him shutting his phone could mean either they were close or they had lost him. "Well?" Kaoru inquired, anxious to know is his brother was close. Hunny squeezed Usa-chan tight. "Did we find Haru-chan and Hika-chan?" He asked, hoping for the best. Mori looked down at his small cousin and then at Kyoya in wait. Tamaki was the worst. He was sat in wait, he couldn't even speak because of the pure want he felt. He just wanted to know if she was okay.<p>

Kyoya shook his head again. "My men lost the car. Hikaru knew we were tailing him. He got away. We'll find him." He reassured everyone, especially Tamaki. Tamaki looked down-hearted. _If we don't find her by the end of school, I'll have to go and see Yunaki on my own. _He silently thought in worry. He didn't want to let his son down but he wanted to keep searching for Haruhi as well. He held his head in his heads, trying to keep his head on as he thought it through. Kyoya, as if he read his mind, leaned forward and patted Tamaki on the shoulder. "We'll find her, I promise." He reassured his friend. It didn't do much good though.

Kaoru decided to change the subject a little to try and calm the tension down. "When I see Hikaru, I'm going to give him a piece of my mind." He threatened his brother without his knowledge. He hated this. He hated that his brother had become a monster. He was doing so well too. Tamaki looked up at Kaoru. looking slightly shocked. He didn't know what to say. He looked at Kyoya, as if asking for the words he needed to say. Kyoya simply shrugged at Tamaki's request. He couldn't choose his words. Before Tamaki could even think, Hunny piped up.

"Kao-chan is right! Hika-chan had no reason to take Haru-chan!" He hugged his Bun-Bun tightly. "Usa-chan agrees." He muttered. At that, Tamaki lowered his head. He then realised why Hikaru had taken his partner. His hair covered his eyes so no one could see the hatred and hurt he felt. He didn't move or say anything for a few moments as he collected himself, calming down. He looked up and stared out the window, becoming lost in thought. "His jealousy is his weakness and he knows it. He wants what he can't have and now he isn't going to give in after this." He vowed. "Hikaru must realise that he and Haruhi are happy. Even he can't pull us apart." He stated, still gazing out the window. How he missed Haruhi.

Kyoya looked at his friend. The change he had noticed in his best friend made him push his glasses up. Memories of their first meeting made him smile. _Oh, how you have matured, Tamaki. _He thought o himself, looking at the blonde. _In looks, and personality. _He thought to himself. He felt his phone go off and he was quick to check it. "Yes?" He questioned, waiting for a reply. "No sign boss, but we have double our men and search area. You're car is being sent in the direction we last saw his car. It will then start to search around." Kyoya listened intently. "Thank you." He hung up. "We are going to where Hikaru's car was last seen." He informed the group. He didn't think much else needed to be said.

Hunny and Mori simply nodded. Kaoru nodded. "I'll see of I see anywhere he may have gone." He reassured. He looked at Tamaki, who was still looking out the window. He hadn't reacted to Kyoya's words but it was obvious he had heard. He seemed to have matured. He wasn't sure what had made this come along but he thought it was this incident. His childish self was still there, but his serious side had taken over for a while. It was obvious he missed her greatly. Tamaki's reaction was normal.

Although it wasn't visible, Tamaki's thoughts were not very much different then his expression. _Haruhi.. We'll find you. Then you and me and Yunaki can all see each other again. _He smiled slightly as he remembered him and Haruhi visiting Yunaki. Having a son had only just set in and he had grown up at he idea of being a parent. His fun side wasn't leaving, but he would take things that needed seriousness more seriously from now on. He wasn't surprised with himself at his reaction to being a parent. Tamaki's dad had been more or less the same with his work once Tamaki was born, or so he was told. _I guess it runs in the family. _His father knew, Haurhi's father knew, Hunny and Kyoya knew but no one else. That's how he wanted it, until the party. Well, now he was more than sure that Hikaru too knew. He just hoped that wasn't the case.

* * *

><p>Haruhi dropped the knife as she got into a panic. "What the hell, Hikaru?! What happened to you?!" She demanded to know. She turned him around and shook him violently. Hikaru pushed Haruhi off her him. Haruhi stumbled back, mostly from the shock, but she kept her balance. "I woke up." Haruhi's eyes widened. "Hikaru, please. I don't want to be here-" Before she could finish, Hikaru interrupted. "You want to be with Tamaki and that boy of yours, don't you?" He asked calmly. He sounded calm but the thought of her and Tamaki together angered him. "Well, sorry, but I wont let that happen. Tamaki is no good for you." Haruhi got on the defensive. "Tamaki is better for me than you! At least he cares about me!" Hikaru looked her in the eye, both hurt and enraged by her antics. <em>She is obviously not thinking anything through. <em>He told himself silently.

* * *

><p><strong>IF ANYONE HAS ANY IDEAS ABOUT HOW I COULD BRING MORI INTO THIS PLEASE PM ME! I HAVE NO IDEAS!<strong>

**I am sooooo soorrry that I haven't updated sooner. I really am on a week off from school. I'll try my best to update from now on, I promise! **


	36. Chapter 36 - Damn it!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN THE OCS AND THE STORYLINE.**

* * *

><p>Hikaru gritted his teeth. "Tamaki doesn't know everything! I don't understand what you see in him!" Haruhi was about to answer but she was interrupted by Hikaru sighing. "Haruhi. Go back to your room. Get some rest. We'll talk later." He reassured her. <em>Maybe then she'll regain her senses. <em>He thought to himself. Haruhi was stunned by the change in mood of her friend. She gulped. _I need to listen to him. Maybe I can find a way out in my room. He could do anything right now. _She thought to herself. "S-sure." She agreed and slowly made her way to her room. She got into her room and shut the door behind herself. Looking around, Haruhi stared down at her hands. _Not only could I not get the knife, but I don't even have my ring on. _Haruhi felt where it was meant to be on her finger, where it had rest on her finger so gently for weeks. She sighed. _I need to get out of here. _

Hikaru looked around and then looked down at the knife Haruhi had dropped. It was on the floor, laying there without motion. Hikaru picked it up, placing it on the table. He was tempted to throw it at the wall but decided against it. He continued to eat his crisps. _I can't just keep her in the room. She is going to be living with me for a while now. I wonder how long it will be until I'm found? _He thought to himself as he ate. He got lost in thought. _Maybe we can share that bed tonight. That would be nice. I doubt she'll allow it but where else am I going to sleep? _He nodded to himself. _Yep. It is settled. _He told himself, firmly.

* * *

><p>Kaoru looked out the window and watched everything wiz by in the car. He kept his eye out for anything familiar. He was going to find Haruhi, even if it took days. Kyoya put a hand on Tamaki's shoulder. This snapped him out of his trace-like state, causing him to snap his head towards Kyoya. Kyoya had a look in his eye that Tamaki had never seen before. It was sincere look of reassurance. The next thing that Kyoya said surprised him even more. Not so much the words, but the tone of voice. It sounded.. gentle and calming. Was this even Kyoya? "Tamaki, we'll find Haruhi. You don't have to worry. We will do whatever it takes." Tamaki was quick to process this side of Kyoya and then he processed what he had said. After a moment or so he nodded.<p>

Kaoru's eyes opened wide and he shouted at the top of his voice. "Turn Left!" The driver was quick to obey Kaoru's command and got back on track. Everyone in the car shot their heads in Kaoru's direction and there they stayed, in silence, for a few minutes. Kyoya was the first to break the silence. "Why are we going this way?" He had asked the question that everyone wanted to ask but hadn't been able to as of yet due to the fact that the sudden change of course had stunned them. Kaoru moved his gaze from out the window to Kyoya. "This mountain is a place I think he could be." Kyoya pulled out his phone. "I'll have all my men search this area." Kaoru nodded. Kyoya did just that and put his phone away.

Tamaki looked at Kaoru, his expression showing some slight hope. "Thank you.." He said quietly. Kaoru had heard him. "You're very welcome." He replied with a smile. "Haruhi doesn't deserve what is happening to her." Tamaki looked down at his hands. "Kaoru, you know Hikaru better than anyone." Kaoru nodded. "I like to think so." Tamaki looked up at him with a serious expression. "What do you think will happen between them?" He asked. Kaoru thought for a moment and then sighed.

"Hikaru is a firm believer that women should be submissive to men. Despite how big a role the women in our family play." He started off. "I think he will make most of the decisions and take how she feels into account. Maybe he will but it wont change his mind unless she does something drastic." This made Tamaki sit up. "Like what?" He pushed on for more information. Kaoru thought for a bit longer. "Crying in front of him might do it. Offering something like a cooked meal in return for something of equal measure. Things like that." He explained. One thought came to mind. He gritted his teeth at the thought. "Haruhi is stronger than that..." Tamaki claimed. "She would never do such a thing." Kaoru nodded in agreement.

Hunny had been looking out the window this entire time. He had been taking in the views while searching for somewhere they could be staying. Mori had been doing the same. Mori looked around and saw something that made him speak up. "They didn't come up here." Everyone's head in the car turns to the male. Hunny blinked and looked at his cousin. "What makes you say that, Takashi?" He asked. Mori pointed to the ground outside the window. "There are no tire marks." He pointed out. Everyone looked outside the window. They saw what he meant. There was only untouched dirt and grass. There were no signs that anyone had been up the mountain at all.

Suddenly, Kyoya's phone went off. He was quick to answer it. "Yes?" Kyoya listen to the man on the other end of the phone line. "Understood. Retreat back to the ground search for now. Thank you." He hung up and put the phone down. Tamaki looked at his best friend with needing eyes. Kyoya looked at his friend before retelling the information he was just told. "My men have search every inch of this mountain. There is both no sign of any housing or any sign that anyone has been up here." Kaoru sighed. "I get it." The driver made a U turn at the sound of this information and head back down the mountain. Tamaki gritted his teeth. "Damnit!" He banged his fist against the side of the limo. His friends just sat there in silence as they waited for the car to get to the ground again.

* * *

><p>Haruhi had retreated to her bedroom. She had checked everything from the windows to the walls and the floorboards. Even behind things like a wardrobe and dressing table. There was no means of escape. <em>No! This can't be happening! I'm trapped! <em>She fell to her bed and held back tears. She didn't know how long she was going to be here and she didn't know what Tamaki or Yunaki were thinking. She couldn't let them down but she couldn't get out. _I need to get to my phone! There is no other way.. But I can't right now.. _She looked at her gloves that Tamaki had given her. She smiled as she remembered finding them.

Hikaru looked over to the knife that was on the table. He picked it up and put it in the drawer. He wasn't being mean. She was going to do the cooking so when she found it she could keep it. Hikaru walked over to the door of the room Haruhi was currently in. He had finished his crisps. He knocked gently on the door. "Haruhi, may I come in?" Haruhi heard Hikaru and was tempted to say 'no' but she wasn't about to o something so risky. "Sure." Was her only answer as she hid the gloves in her pocket. Hikaru slowly opened the door and met Haruhi with a warm smile. However, she wasn't smiling. She just wanted to leave and she looked scared.


	37. Chapter 37 - A Lead At Last

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN THE OCS AND THE STORYLINE.**

**Hello everyone. I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'm not going to lie, I lost interest in writing as I got a little more interested in writing stories of my own. Not to mention I had no laptop for a while too. But I have decided I can do it all if I try. I started to read other fanfictions and decided to continue. I will update as often as possible from now on. New year, New start.**

**My writing technique has changed but that is simply because my skills have advanced as I've been writing more. I hope you still like it. I am going to try my best to keep this interesting so please, if you have any ideas, don't hesitate to tell via either reviews or PM. I'll await your messages/reviews. Hope you still like it.**

* * *

><p>Hikaru sighed. "Don't look at me like that." He told her, rather than requested of her. She looked away from him, saying nothing as so he would be able to talk and state his reasons for entering the room. He looked at her. "As you, being you, have probably already established, I'm not going to let you go as easily as I perhaps should." Hikaru shouldn't have been thinking the way he was. His main objective should've been on how Tamaki and the child were going to feel but his primary care was himself. He continued with his speech. "And, as such, I am going to set some rules and jobs."<p>

Haruhi piped up at that. "What is I don't want to follow your rules?" She asked, sounding both scared and a little helpless. She simply wished to know the consequences of her refusal.

Hikaru thought. He actually hadn't taken that into consideration. Why is she always one step ahead of me? He wondered, slightly annoyed at that factor. He chose his next words carefully. "The consequences for your actions will be that you will remain away from your loved ones for an extra day than I previously intended, every time you disobey them."

These words gave Haruhi a glimmer of hope. The fact that he will eventually let her out whether or not she tried to escape. However, she knew it would not be anytime soon so her hopes weren't high.

Hikaru started to relay his rules and jobs. "With regards to your jobs, you shall do the cooking and any kitchen work, including cleaning it or anything like that." To Haruhi, this didn't seem too bad. It seemed rather simplistic so she wasn't too worried about that. His demands continued. "The rules. You are not allowed to leave this cabin under any circumstances. You can not have any kind of contact with anyone outside of the cabin. You will be obligated to share a bed with me too. You will listen to anything I ask of you, whether you obey or not is a different matter but you are aware of the consequences." Haruhi lowered her head. He nodded. "That'll be all." He informed her and turned to leave.

Haruhi had to speak with him about these. "Do I not get a say?"  
>Hikaru sighed. "Yes, but whether or not I agree is a separate matter."<br>Haruhi thought, giving the circumstances, he was being rather fair with that. She cleared her thought. "The first two, I guessed. But The third one I object to. I do not wish to share a bed with you."  
>Hikaru looked at her. "You shall be. You can be on the other side of the bed if you want but I will be sharing the bed."<br>She sighed. "Then, if you touch me at all while I am sleeping I will not refrain from taking it as the end of this deal." Hikaru decided she just had to be given time and agreed to this term. Haruhi continued on. "Furthermore, I will not obey your every command, I am not a dog nor a maid."  
>Hikaru began to speak to her calmly. "They will not be those kinds of jobs. Simply things to do with the kitchen, your place. I will not ask anymore of you."<br>"Fine." The brunette agreed and the contract was sealed.

Hikaru left the room and walked back into the dining room. He pulled her phone out of his pocket and looked at it, spinning it around, wondering what to do with it.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Tamaki, Kyoya, Mori, Hunny and Kaoru were still on the search. They all sat in silence as the car drove on down the roads. Tamaki was the most on edge. His thought process speed was up to 100 miles a minute, trying to think about everything. He was glad he had time on his side though. Kyoya was on his phone, trying to do something in hopes of coming up with an idea as to how to find the lost maiden and her captor. Mori was looking out the window, trying to spot anything on the mountains not too far away that seemed like a place to hide or somewhere isolated. Hunny was doing the same as his cousin, except he was more worried now. Kaoru was trying to think of a possibility of any hint Hikaru may have given him to suggest where he may have been going or where the hide out is.<p>

As they drove down the road, Kyoya seemed to get an idea. He called someone, which answered after barely a single ring. Tamaki's gaze, which had previously ben on the floor of the car, was now of his friend. Everyone else remained looking outside at the scenery. "I want you to track the next call I make." He requested. Tamaki got his wavelength. All the ex-hosts in the car caught his drift and looked at him, glad he could do that. After a moment, he thanked the people on the other end of the line and hung up. He looked at Tamaki and then at Kaoru. He handed Kaoru the phone. "Keep him on there as long as possible." Kaoru nodded and made the call.

* * *

><p>Hikaru was about to put it away where Haruhi wouldn't find it when it rung. The technology vibrated in his hand and he saw the called ID. He groaned and answered it. "For the last time, Kyoya. Haruhi is not being brought back by me.-" He was about to continue ranting when he heard the voice of someone he knew since birth. He didn't answer anything at first.<p>

"Hikaru, It's me, Kaoru." Hikaru remained silent. He frowned. Kaoru continued. "Hikaru, why are you doing this?"  
>Finally the twin answered. "Because it's the only way Haruhi will ever truly understand."<br>Kaoru retaliated. "Understand what?" He demanded to know.  
>"How much she loves me."<br>Kaoru got a little angry. "Hikaru, she doesn't love you. She loves Tamaki. Always has, always will."  
>"You don't know that!"<br>"Yes, I do," He said softly. "And I also know that Tamaki loves her. He is sat in this car right now extremely worried and frantic and just wants to talk to her." Hikaru went silent, so the other twin continued. "Why don't you let them talk just once more?" He requested.  
>Hikaru sighed. "I guess that wont hurt," He agreed and then continued. "One second." He hung the phone by his waist and started to contemplate whether he should or shouldn't. If I do this, she could discuss methods of leaving and I could lose her for good. But she really wants to talk to him. Will one time really hurt? He thought it over and finally decided that he'll give her this chance. He started to make her way to the room.<p>

Kaoru passed Tamaki the phone as soon as he heard him knock on her door. Tamaki heard everything from over the line.

Hikaru had knocked. "Haruhi, Tamaki is on the phone." Hikaru had never seen the door open so quick. She looked at his hand and he passed her the phone and went into the room. Hikaru remained by the door just in case.

Haruhi held the phone to her ear. "Tamaki?"  
>Tamaki's eyes welled with tears. "Haruhi..." Kaoru smiled. Haruhi wiped away tears. Tamaki continued. "Are you okay? Has he hurt you?"<br>Haruhi chuckled at his protectiveness. "No, Tamaki, I'm fine." She reassured.  
>Tamaki breathed a sigh of relief. He held his hand over the speaker. "She's okay." He told everyone else in the car, which made them all breath a sigh of relief.<br>Haruhi smiled. "It is so good to hear your voice... I'm so scared."  
>Tamaki got serious. "Don't worry, we are going to get you out of there, I promise."<br>Haruhi chuckled again. She looked up at an impatient looking Hikaru. she started to wrap it up. "Tell Yunaki I said Hi, I love him, I'll see him soon and I know he'll get better." She smiled.  
>Tamaki smiled. "You can tell it to him when you see him tonight."<br>Haruhi smiled at his optimism. "You are always so optimistic."  
>Tamaki smiled. "Not always but I try."<br>Haruhi chuckled. She glanced over at Kaoru again and turned back. "Tamaki, I'm going to have to go now."  
>Tamaki frowned. "Oh..." was all he said.<br>"But don't worry, everything will be fine, I'm sure." She smiled and kept her back to Hikaru. "I love you."  
>Tamaki's smile returned hearing her say those words. "I love you too." She smiled happily and once they said their goodbyes, Haruhi handed the phone back to Kaoru like an obedient dog. She knew he wouldn't let her keep it.<p>

Tamaki has passed the phone back to Kaoru.  
>Hikaru held the phone to his ear. "Happy, brother?"<br>Kaoru did the same as his brother. "Yes, now can you see?"  
>Hikaru left the room, shutting the door behind him. "All I see is a girl who loves some idiot and a boy who didn't even try to keep her on the own.<br>Kaoru sighed. "You'll never understand, will you Hikaru?"  
>Hikaru ignored the question. "I'm hanging up. Goodbye, brother." And Hikaru did just that.<p>

* * *

><p>Kaoru looked at the phone as the beep to signal the end of the call sounded. He just stared for a moment and then passed it back to Kyoya. "Long enough?" He asked. Kyoya sighed. "We shall see." He started another call and the whole car sat in wait. The phone, once again, barely rang before it was answered. "Did you get a location?" He listened and nodded. "I understand. Well, that is better than nothing. Thank you for your help." He hung up. The tension hung in the air as everyone waited. No other sound was made in wait for Kyoya to condemn the verdict of their efforts.<p>

Kyoya looked at everyone. "They get a link," He started. Tamaki got hopeful about this, until what was said next was said. "But the area was apparently had a bad connection and the call took all the connection up. They weren't able to pin point the exact location."

Tamaki and Kaoru looked down with a frown. "At least I managed to speak to Haruhi." He looked at Kaoru. "Thank you." Kaoru simply nodded at him with a slight smile.

Hunny spoke up. "So, have they narrowed it down at all?"  
>Kyoya pushed up his glasses. "Indeed. They have narrowed it down to somewhere within a 60 mile radius. It is an extremely large radius, however." Hunny nodded in understanding.<p>

Despite it all, there was some hope. This gave Tamaki that extra push he needed to carry on. "They what are we waiting for?! Let's go and get our girl!" The whole car suddenly lifted with good vibes. Despite how long it may take them, they were willing to take all day to find Haruhi. The car was suddenly going a little faster to reach the border of the 60 mile radius so they could start looking.

After a little while, Takashi spoke up. "I was just thinking," Everyone looked at Mori instantly to hear what he had to say. "Why doesn't Kaoru call one of their parents and see if they know? Didn't they buy the place?" The whole car fell silent. That seemed like a point Haruhi would point out in the middle of the crisis. The most obvious thing and yet no one in the car had thought of it until now. Everyone felt like absolute idiots.

"Of course!" Kaoru exclaimed as he pulled out his phone. Calling his mother first, he waited for it to answer. One ring, two rings, three rings, four rings.  
>"Hello. You have reached my voice mail! I am either working or busy! Boys, if it is one of you, just message me. I'll get back to you as soon as I can! Please leave a message!" before the beep sounded Kaoru had ended the call.<p>

He instantly reverted to his father's phone. Once, twice... The rings continued for a while. It reached the final ring and someone spoke. "Hello, this is Mr Hitachiin speaking." Kaoru was glad to have a real person answer the phone. "Dad! Hi, how are things?" He didn't even give him time to finish what he was saying before getting to the point. "Anyway, I'll cut to the chase, remember those hideaways you bought for me and Hikaru?"  
>The father laughed. "Now Kaoru, if you are trying to scare your brother I'm not going to tell you-"<p>

Kyoya, who had been listening the entire time, took the phone from Kaoru's hand and spoke. "Mr Hitachiin, how nice to speak to you. I'm sorry to disturb you but we to require the address of Hikaru's hideaway. You see, he has taken something we desperately need and we must get it back." The phone went silent, as did the car as everyone was astonished to how Kyoya had just handled the situation.

Finally, Mr. Hitachiin answered. "I see, well, I'll message the address to Kaoru's phone as soon as possible."  
>Kyoya smiled his usual triumphant smile. "Thank you Mr Hitachiin. Once again, it was nice to speak to you." Kyoya passed the phone back over to Kaoru.<br>"Um..." Kaoru snapped out of it. "Okay, well, I'll speak to you soon dad."  
>Mr Hitachiin sighed. "Yeah, speak soon, son." The call ended. Kaoru knew he wouldn't speak to his dad anytime soon but he was fine with it.<p>

Kaoru got a message through to his phone and read it. He smiled and quickly told the driver. The driver entered it into the GPS and Kaoru sat back down. "Haruhi, we are coming." The boys all nodded in agreement, smiling agreeing with him.


	38. Chapter 38 - The Rescue

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN THE OCS AND THE STORYLINE.**

* * *

><p>Hikaru walked away from Haruhi's room. He went over to a room at the back of the house and put the phone on the highest shelf. He sighed and shut the door to the room that seemed like a cleaning closet. He glanced back, both the door to the bedroom and the front door remained shut. He smiled. Just him and Haruhi for a week or two. She had to fall for him in a fortnight. Then everything could be good again. He was so happy to finally have some peace.<p>

He was sure that the boys would give up looking after a little while longer. Especially since they had no leads and no way of finding him. He started to wonder how this would pan out.

* * *

><p><em>"Hikaru, come on! We are going to miss the movie." The brunette informed the red head as she set out the popcorn.<br>"Okay! I'm coming!" He walked in with two glasses of drink for them both. He set them down with a smile. He sat down on the chair and stretched him arm around Haruhi. She rested her head on his shoulder as the movie started and both remained still and silent as it carried on.  
><em>

_After a while, Haruhi spoke up. "Hikaru?" The boy looked down at her with watchful eyes. She was smiling her smile that she smiles at Tamaki. "I'm so glad I realised you were better than Tamaki." The two shared a loving kiss._

* * *

><p>Back in reality, Hikaru was daydreaming about what he wanted to happen in the next few days. He had zoned out completely.<p>

Haruhi was in the room, trying to figure out what the hell she was going to do to get out. That was her main priority.

* * *

><p>The rest of the old host club members were preparing for whatever it is that Hikaru had in store to keep them out. They knew there was something. He wouldn't be stupid enough to leave his defences wide open because of his location, would he? No. As the car carried on, Tamaki started to get extremely anxious and was tapping his foot on the floor of the car. However, this was the only noise inside of the car so it just broke the silence. He was also tapping his fingers on his leg but that didn't make a noise. Kyoya sat calmly in his seat, trying to think about how to perhaps rationalise with this. Kaoru was the one to break the silence. "What will we do with him once we have all had our piece with him"<br>Kyoya answered rather calmly. "The only thing we can do. Press charges and hopes he gets put away." He pointed out. Tamaki looked up, no sound was audible from him except for the tapping of his foot and his face showed no expression. However, he nodded in agreement and lowered his head back down to the ground. His blonde hair covered his eyes and part of his face so he was unreadable.

The other 4 in the car were all doing their own thing. Mitsukuni was taking of some clothes and adjusting other so he was free enough to break stuff. Takashi just took off his blazer. He was used to fighting in it if he had to but he preferred otherwise. Kaoru was trying to think what was going through his brother's head and anyway of perhaps softening the blow on him. Despite everything, he was still his brother and nothing would change that, Whether he liked it or not. Kyoya was trying to figure out what he could do.

They arrived. They had stopped about 4 yards away from the front door of the cabin. There was one window on the front side. Everyone bailed out of the car and stood in front of the cabin. Hunny walked up to the door and narrowed his eyes. "How do we know this is the place?" Tamaki and the other looked between each other Tamaki walked up to the window and knocked.

Haruhi heard it and ran to the window. She pulled open the curtains and her eyes widened at what she saw. "Tamaki!" Tamaki couldn't hear what she was saying but Hikaru sure could.

His eyes shot open and he looked around. He grabbed the knife Haruhi had used against him from the drawer and locked the door, bolting it. He ran into the room and grabbed Haruhi around the waist. He had a twisted look in his eyes and held the knife in his hand. He shut the curtains and threw her onto the bed. "What did you do?!" He demanded to know.

Haruhi looked terrified. "I didn't do anything!" She insisted, scared.

Tamaki gritted his teeth. "Kick the door down!" He proclaimed.

Hunny wasted no time in doing just that. In one fatal kick, the door was off its hinges and half way down the room. The 5 boys ran in at full speed. They ran into the room they had seen Haruhi in and saw Hikaru above her. Tamaki felt nothing but rage and rammed him away from her, pushing him onto the floor on his back. "Stay away from her!" He shouted in utter anger.  
>Hikaru looked up at Tamaki with an annoyed look. "And what is Milord going to do if I don't?" He said mockingly. Tamaki got extremely annoyed at this and went to hit him hard. Mori stepped in and held Tamaki back. Tamaki looked at Mori who shook his head and looked at a scared looking Haruhi. Tamaki got the picture and walked over to the brunette. Haruhi was scared really badly<p>

Tamaki took a seat next to her and looked her in the eye. "Come on. Lets get you out of here." Haruhi nodded and let take her out to the car. He helped her in and tried to calm her down with reassuring things like, "he won't get you while I'm here," and "He is going to be locked up." Haruhi ended up crying into Tamaki out of fear but most of all relief that it was all over and so soon. She could see Yunaki and Tamaki and al her friends again. She looked at the clock in the car 4:05. She couldn't believe it had only been a matter of hours. It felt so much longer, she was glad though. She looked up at Tamaki and he smiled. He pulled out her ring and put it back on her finger. She smiled at him as he did this. She looked at it and hugged him tight. Tamaki smiled and hugged her back. As she continued to cry, he continued to sooth her softly.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the others were in the room with Hikaru, wondering what to do with him. Hunny looked angry. "How could you hurt Haru-chan like that?!" He wanted to know, angry and annoyed at how Hikaru had treated Haruhi. Hikaru remained silent.<p>

Kaoru proceeded. "Why did you do this, Hikaru?" Hikaru looked at his only brother and gritted his teeth.  
>"Because I can't lose her anymore!" He shouted. Kyoya and Hunny knew what he meant and then were silenced but Mori and Kaoru were clueless.<br>"You lost her the moment you took her from school..."  
>Hikaru glared at him. "You don't get it! We could've been happy if you just let us stay here for a while!" He protested.<br>Kaoru knew better then his brother. "No, she just would've been worrying about Tamaki the whole time."

Kyoya, Mori and Hunny all nodded in agreement with Kaoru but Hikaru wasn't having any of it. Hikaru stood up and gritted his teeth. "You'll see!" He ran to escape but Mori grabbed him by the collar and lifted him off his feet. "You are not going anywhere." He threw him back against the wall. Mori and Hunny took over. Kaoru and Kyoya stood at the only exit. Kaoru turned his head in shame, so he didn't have to watch what would happen. Mori and Hunny looked ready to kill and they went all out warrior on Hikaru, holding back a little though.

* * *

><p>When they were finished with him, Hikaru was definitely hurt and in a lot of pain. Hunny and Mori were not hurt. They looked at Hikaru. Hunny dusted off his hands and Mori stood there. They narrowed their eyes at him and left him in a heap on the floor.<p>

Hikaru groaned in pain and daren't move out of fear of more pain. Kaoru approached her twin and looked down on him. "You know, I thought you were finally getting better and over Haruhi. but I guess you are still my silly brother." He stood up and threw his hands in his pockets before exiting the room.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes of silence, Kyoya looked at Hikaru. "You are going to prison, Hikaru." The boy looked up slowly at his older friend as he continued. "My men are on here to escort you straight to a cell."<p>

As if on cue, a group of police men walked in, cuffs in hand. They walked over and helped him to stand up. "Hikaru Hitachiin. You are under arrest for kidnapping Miss Haruhi Fujioka. You have the right to remain silent, Should you, however refuse this right, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney, If you can not afford an attorney, One will be provided to you by the court. Do you understand what I have just said to you?" Hikaru groaned and slowly nodded his head in response. The police man attached the cuffs to his wrists and held him there, walking him out of the cabin and into the back of a police car.

Haruhi was hugged Tamaki and it was right in his eye line of sight, He growled and narrowed his eyes. "You'll pay, Tamaki." He warned as the police car drove off with him inside of it.

Kaoru was trying to help comfort Haruhi. "He's gone." He reassured. She wasn't crying, just trying to get over the fact that someone who she had, for years, considered to be one of her best friends, could do something like that.  
>She looked at Kaoru and looked him in the eye. "What are you going to do?" She asked.<br>Kaoru looked at the police car going and sighed. He shrugged. "He is my brother, so with any luck I can talk some sense into him." He sighed and smiled slightly at Haruhi. "Don't you worry though. You focus on being okay." Haruhi nodded.

Tamaki smiled. "Come on, lets go." Haruhi nodded and got into the car. Tamaki stood at the door and turned to Kaoru. "Kaoru." The ginger turned to look at his caller. "Thank you, for helping like you did." Kaoru smiled. "Of course, M'lord." He bowed jokingly, making Tamaki and himself chuckle before the blonde boy entered the vehicle. This vehicle then drove off once all was ready and headed back to civilisation.

Kaoru had already called for his car, he was just waiting now. Kyoya was getting into a car. He looked over at Kaoru and nodded to him, getting the same gesture back from the twin of the criminal. Kyoya entered his car, which took off within moments, heading the same direction as the previous car.

Two cars came into view. Mitsukuni Haninozuka went over to one after saying goodbye to both Kaoru and his cousin, wishing them a relaxing rest of the day. Takashi Morinozuka's car was entered by the same person who owned it. He looked a Kaoru and smiled a little at him. This odd gesture from Mori made the boy smile back. Both waved to the other before the tall, tanned boy entered the car. Both car made their way back down the hill as the way they had come, together.

Finally, Kaoru's car arrived. He smiled as the door was opened and he was greeted with a surprise attack hug from his betrothed. He hugged her back and held her close. Rachel stayed close. "Kaoru, are you okay? WHat happened?" She asked, pulling away, extremely frantic.  
>Karou smiled at her because of her worry. "I'm fine. I'll explain on the way home." He reassured as the young couple entered the car, the door being shut behind them. Kaoru proceeded to explain the recent events to his fiancée, which shocked her. This conversation continued as they followed the way of the other cars. Down the hill, away from the cabin that had held their best friend captive and towards a more promising place.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Please review, favourite and follow. :)<strong>


End file.
